Draco Lucifer Granger?
by JessieBear22
Summary: Draco can't accept the fact that his parents have been killed by Voldemort. Still clueless as to the Dark Lord's motives, Draco goes to live with a muggle family and discovers that he'll be spending the rest of his summer with Hermione and her parents.
1. The Demise of the Malfoys

**A/N: Hello, to those of you who may read this. I hope you like my newest edition to my writings…If you've read any of my other stories. To those of you who have, don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing on my other stories. Like I've said, when I get a good idea for a story I write it out:D Anyways, if you like it review, if you don't then don't. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for Montague and the nameless Death Eaters. All belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

**The Demise of the Malfoys… Well Most of Them**

**Prologue**:

The night was unnaturally quiet on the evening of June eighth. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hurried through the deserted streets of muggle London, gripping each other's hands tightly to ensure they didn't lose each other.

They could hear them running behind them, gaining on them.

"Lucius, I'm scared," Narcissa panted as they turned a corner and entered a long alleyway. He squeezed her hand and pulled her, urging her to go faster.

"We're almost there dear," he whispered. "Just keep running."

But it seemed both of them were becoming tired of running. They'd been running for twenty minutes trying to dodge the Death Eaters who were hot on their heels. But to no avail, the Death Eaters hadn't lost track of them.

"Please, tell me what's going on Lucius," Narcissa gasped.

"There's no time for that sweetheart," Lucius said. Suddenly out of nowhere, a jet of green light whizzed past Narcissa's ear. She let out a shriek as someone behind the couple screamed viciously:

"Avada Kedavra!" and another green jet of light shot between the Malfoy's heads missing them both by a mere few inches.

"Lucius!" she cried panicking. "What's happening!"

"_Annulatransportigo_!" one of them screamed. All of a sudden, both of them were hit with a spell coming from either side of the alleys and Death Eaters appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The spell didn't seem to have any effect on them but they were about to find out what it did.

Voldemort's minions were in front of the Malfoys, behind and to the sides of them. They were cornered. "Expelliarmus!" one wizard cried and both Narcissa's and Lucius' wands flew from their clothing and into the hands of the Death Eater that had cast the spell.

Lucius put an arm around his wife, whose cocktail dress had gotten torn to shreds at the bottom. (They had been at a dinner party before all this.) He then tried to Apparate from the scene but a sudden sharp pain went through his whole body. Narcissa dug her fingernails into his arm groaning, since she was connected to his attempt to flee.

A young Death Eater chuckled.

"Isn't it great Malfoy?" he asked. "My own little creation that one. It disables you from leaving. And now, I guess, is the right time to tell you that the Dark Lord has sent people to your manor to find your son. See where being a power hungry idiot gets you Lucius?"

"How dare you," came Narcissa's voice that was full of spite. "How dare you!" she shrieked again. "You bastards! I swear to God if Draco gets hurt I'll-"

"You'll do nothing, seeing as in a few moments you'll be a dead woman," the young Death Eater sneered. "You and your traitor husband."

Narcissa looked at Lucius through puzzled blue eyes.

"That's right," the Death Eater said. "Your husband tried to kill the Dark Lord so he could take his place and inherit his power. Don't you see Narcissa? You're here because Lucius Malfoy couldn't keep his place."

"Hurry it up Montague," someone said gruffly. Montague sneered and lifted his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Montague shrieked, the jet of green light shooting from his wand and spreading out wide, hitting both Narcissa and Lucius in their chests. The two fell limply to the ground, Lucius' arm still around Narcissa's petite form.

"Another work of art," a female Death Eater whispered. "Two birds with one stone, Montague. The Dark Lord will be pleased with your execution."

Montague then lifted his wand and let the Dark Mark into the air, with a sneer of satisfaction across his boyish features.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Avada Kedavra!" bellowed Draco Malfoy at the top of his lungs. Another Death Eater fell lifelessly to the ground. But there were too many of them in the entrance hall so he turned on his heel and began to run. He appeared in the second floor corridor and yanked the door open entering a dark area of the Manor. But he knew his home like the back of his hand and could go through it with his eyes shut.

"He's around here somewhere," he heard someone scream. "This place isn't _that_ big!"

"On the contrary," Draco whispered with a sneer. "It's huge." He found his way in the darkness, to the set of steps that led back down to the first floor and into the dungeons. There was a room near to them that led to the side of the house. That's where he was going. Out.

He quietly creeped down the stone steps, his shoes making soft clicking noises on the floor and he cringed for it seemed to be magnified. Finally, tiring of the paranoia that he'd be found, he slipped his shoes off and hurried to the door that led outside.

It seemed he'd run fast enough for they hadn't followed him this way.

He did a series of finger movements over the lock and it glowed red. With a soft click it swung open without a sound. He sighed a breath of relief and hurriedly escaped into the chilly night air, putting his shoes back on.

He was on the look out, his eyes wide. He was hoping they wouldn't be guarding the entrance gate and to his relief, found the entrance deserted. He had to be careful of using magic now that he was outside of the Malfoy Manor. It was now traceable.

He wiped sweat from his brow and cautiously made his way to the gate. Nobody in sight. He stopped at the outside shed and slipped inside, seeing as the house elves kept the hinges well oiled it opened with very little sound. He groped around and found what he was looking for. His broom, and he hugged it…well tried to anyway. This was his ticket out.

Suddenly he heard talking outside of his shed. Two Death Eaters passed by, their wands out.

"Yeah, it's a shame about the boy though," he heard one of them say. "Lucius was getting old. But I think Draco could've been spared. I heard he was very talented in the dark arts."

Draco smirked. Hell yes he was. He then shook his head. Now was not the time to be cocky. He let what he'd heard sink in. So did that mean? He didn't want to think about what that statement could've meant. After they'd gone, he decided the front gate wouldn't be the best choice of escape.

He took a look around and found his surroundings deserted. He then decided he'd fly over the gate here, while there was nobody around. He mounted his broom and kicked off, hovering for a moment to listen. He then eased it up into the air and over the gate, when another Death Eater came over. They only caught a flick of movement and decided it had been their imagination, as Draco Malfoy flew away into the night.

On this night, June eighth, two days after his fifteenth birthday, Draco Malfoy had become an orphan.

**A/N: Okay here it is. The beginning of our story! Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want more! **


	2. A Muggle Shelter?

**A/N: Okay. Thank you so much for all of the great reviews and advice:D It's much appreciated. Here's the next chapter. Sort of short but yes. :( Next chapter will be out soon! Love to all!**

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

**A Muggle Shelter?**

He woke to a bright light flashing in his face. Draco Malfoy opened his pale gray eyes to find men standing around him, one with his wand illuminating Draco's disheveled form. He squinted putting a hand up to shield his eyes, but he couldn't see their faces. The only thing he could make out were their silhouettes against the night sky. He sat up quickly and pulled his wand from his robes.

"Get back!" he yelled viciously. "Or I'll kill you all!"

"Mr. Malfoy," came a calm male voice. "We are here to help."

"Then why the bloody hell did you raid my home?" Draco yelled. It was clear the youngest Malfoy was very confused.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. The Death Eaters raided your house, hours ago. We are on the Ministry's search party, sent out to find you. We feared that you'd already been killed," the man said.

"Well," Draco said, dusting off his torn robes, even though there was really no point to it. They were ruined. He stood up and drew eye level with the Ministry search team. "As you can see I'm just fine and dandy," he snapped sarcastically. He picked up his broom.

"Since we've got you ready to go," the Ministry member replied. "I'll get straight to the point."

"Yes," Draco said. "Please do."

"Seeing as you are underage, Mr. Malfoy, you will be taken to a shelter for teens who do not have homes," the man began.

"What?" Draco asked. His mind was spinning. "What on Earth are you going on about? Did those bloody Death Eaters burn down my house? And what of my parents? Where will they stay?"

"You don't know?" the Ministry member asked.

"No…enlighten me," Draco said. His gray eyes had become slightly wider, and his voice quivered.

"A few hours ago, your parents were murdered," the Ministry member said. "Death Eaters went after them while they were attending the yearly Ministry of Magic Ball."

"Yes I know where they'd gone…" Draco muttered. Things were becoming hazy all around him, and the man's voice had gone very dull, almost as though he were very far away.

"It's unknown why the Death Eaters went after them, but they were killed in an alley in muggle London. Their bodies-"

"Oh God!" Draco said. He then turned around and vomited into the bush behind him. The Ministry member paused and let Draco get it all out. One of the men had moved forward and was patting Draco on the back.

"There's no rush," said Arthur Weasley from behind him. Even though he usually worked with muggle artifacts, he'd been accepted into the Ministry rescue squad as well. Draco's shoulders shook as he straightened up.

"You're lying," he whimpered, wiping his mouth. "Mum and dad are _not_ dead!"

"I'm afraid it's true, son," Arthur Weasley said soothingly. "We're extremely sorry for your loss."

"How can you know what this feels like?" Draco yelled, putting a fist to his heart. "How can you know?"

The men around him were frowning sadly. He was trying his hardest not to cry, but his lower lip was quivering.

"Malfoys do not cry," Draco whispered to himself. Someone whistled and three carriages came into view. They stopped abruptly in front of the Ministry members.

"After you," Arthur Weasley said kindly. Draco entered the Ministry carriage and leaned against the warm cushiony seat. He'd never slept on the dirty ground before in his life, and he found he was sore and a deep chill had set into his bones and joints. He sighed, and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. This had been a very long night. And in his opinion it couldn't get any worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's a cot right over there," the woman said to him. He was holding a folded thin green blanket that smelled as though it had just been washed, along with a cot sheet, and a fluffy pillow on top of it. "Take care not to wake the rest of the people," she whispered. "Get some rest, kid. You look like hell."

"That's reassuring," Draco snapped. He made his way over to the cot and on his way there, accidentally bumped one of them. A young man sat up groggily. He looked mean.

"Hey watch it guy," he snapped. "People around here are trying to get some shut eye."

"It was an accident," Draco snarled, not wanting to take crap from anyone on this particular night.

The guy sat up all the way and took a good look at Draco.

"You're new," he said.

"Your point being what?" Draco asked, throwing his stuff on the cot and putting the sheet on the thin mattress.

"What's your story?" he asked.

"As if it's any of your business," Draco whispered.

"Snooty kid aren't you?" the dark headed boy asked. "You look like you're the type to have a lot of money."

"Yes my family is wealthy," Draco said. "But if you're thinking of robbing me, there's nothing here of value, seeing as my robes are trashed. They're worth nothing."

"Robes?" the kid asked.

"Yeah…" Draco said giving the kid a puzzled look. "Are you a muggle?" he asked suspiciously.

"A what?" the kid asked.

"Yup you're a muggle," Draco said. Draco took off the shredded outer part of his robe and flopped down on the springy cot. Low and behold! His night had just gotten worse! He scowled at the ceiling. Not only were his parents gone forever, but the Ministry had also stuck him in a muggle shelter. How great was this?

"What the bloody hell is a muggle?" the dark haired kid asked.

"Nothing," Draco sighed. "It's a French thing."

"Oh… It isn't a bad name or anything is it?" the dark haired boy asked, looking at Draco with his brow furrowed.

"No…" Draco said dully. He rolled over to face the wall and sighed. What was to become of him?

**A/N: It's short I know. :( But I will be updating soon so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want more! **


	3. Words of Wisdom From the Dark Headed Boy

**A/N: Thank you to all of my great reviewers. Hope you like the third chapter of my newest story! Please leave me a review!**

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

**Words of Wisdom From the Dark Headed Boy**

Hermione had just gotten dressed for the day and she hurried down the steps in her cozy home and entered the kitchen to find her mother cooking at the stove. She was making scrambled eggs and even though Hermione didn't really like eggs, she thought they smelled pretty good.

"Hello dear," her mother said smiling. "Sleep well?" Hermione noticed that her mother was cooking an awful lot of eggs, seeing as it was just her and Hermione this morning.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Where's dad?"

"Your father went to the foster care center today. He got a fax in this morning saying that a boy came in last night. His parents were murdered," her mother said sadly.

"How awful!" Hermione exclaimed. "So is daddy going to bring him here to live for a bit?"

Hermione's parents took children of all age, size, and race into their home. At the moment Hermione didn't have any foster brothers or sisters to hang out with so she was slightly bored.

"That's right," her mother said. "They should be here around eleven," Mrs. Granger replied. That was in fifteen minutes! Hermione felt the butterflies of anticipation flutter inside her. She always got so nervous and excited to have a new person coming to live with them. She was hoping the next foster child they'd get would be a girl, but she could be friends with a boy as well. Seeing as her two best friends from school were boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guy!" the dark headed boy said, shaking Draco roughly. Draco's eyes shot open and he grabbed the boy's wrist roughly, squeezing it, until he realized who it was. Draco let go, as the events of last night came flooding back to him.

Death Eaters in his home…parents found dead…their bodies…

Draco felt ill again. He rolled over.

"Leave me be," he spat.

"No can do stranger," the dark headed boy said. "There's a guy here to see you."

Draco sat up quickly. "Do you know who he is?"

"No. Or else I would've said, there's a guy named Bob here to see you…If Bob was his name of course. But get up so that you don't keep your visitor waiting. It's rude you know," the boy said.

Draco rolled over and swung his feet to the floor.

"This visitor…" Draco began. "Is he blonde like me?"

"No," the dark headed kid said. "He's got wavy brown hair." After a pause he added, "You lose your parents last night?"

"In a sense, yes, but they're coming to get me," Draco said. "Tell the man that."

"Best face it blondy," the dark headed kid said. "They're not coming back. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you'll feel better."

"Like you know," Draco snapped.

"Can't say I do," the dark headed kid muttered. "My dad kicked me out of the house actually. Chased me down the block with a shotgun. Then childcare took me and put me in this dump. But I have friends here that lost everything in a single night. I've experienced first hand what it's like for them. Trust me though, you'll be wanting to get out of here as soon as you can."

Draco found that he did want to leave this place, very badly. And go home, even though it most likely wasn't safe. He sighed.

"Where is this guy?" Draco asked.

"In the office by the entrance. I'm sure you saw it last night when you came in?" the dark headed boy asked.

"Yeah," he muttered. He then set off and walked towards the entrance. He passed a large room with a lot of muggle kids his age conversing and eating. He paused for a moment to watch them. At least they had friends in this world. Whereas he had none. And he couldn't go to any of his relatives, seeing as they were all Death Eaters for the most part.

"Hello there," came a man's voice from somewhere in front of him. Curly brown hair. Yes, that must've been him.

Draco approached him slowly, like a cautious animal.

"No need to look so apprehensive!" the man said happily. "I'm Frank! It' s nice to meet you!"

And with that he pulled Draco into a big bear hug, Draco's eyes widening quite a bit. Physical contact? What kind of a muggle _was_ this? Draco stiffened a bit and Frank backed away, still beaming happily at the young man before him who was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of slacks that had been torn around the knees.

"Are you ready to go?" Frank asked. He held some official looking paperwork in his hand. Everything was signed. Draco just walked out of the front door, anxious to be gone from this hideous place even though he was very scared about where he was going to end up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was very…well…interesting. Frank talked about his family. He had a wife and a daughter, around Draco's age as he put it. He said she went to a private school and both his wife and he were dentists. Draco had no idea what so ever what a dentist was but it didn't sound pleasant.

He mostly just stared out the window the entire time watching the other cars go by.

"What's your name?" Frank asked.

Draco looked at Frank for a long time. He then returned his attention back to the street.

"Right," Frank muttered. "That's fine if you don't feel like talking right now."

"You talk enough for the both of us," Draco thought, sighing. He hoped the entire family wasn't this…chatty.

They pulled up at five after eleven o'clock in front of a two-story house. It was way smaller than the Malfoy Manor but it looked welcoming to Draco. It had a lush green lawn with a little yellow mailbox next to the sidewalk. The house itself was painted yellow as well, with white shutters outside of the windows. There were two large hedges that were almost the same height as the roof on the left side of the yard, separating the cozy little house from the neighbors. They were neatly trimmed to look like decorative pillars.

The house had a two-car garage and a pretty little porch where a ginger cat lay lounging in the morning sun. Draco thought he'd seen a cat like that before but he didn't know where…

A snowy white owl flew over the roof, carrying a letter from Hermione but neither man noticed.

All of a sudden the garage door opened, almost magically, and Draco marveled at it. Then the car came to a stop and Frank climbed out.

"Wait here for a moment, son, okay?" he asked. Draco nodded, as he reached over and unbuckled his seat belt. He then sat patiently as Frank went around the car and entered through a door to Draco's left.

Hermione sat up straight, waiting for her father to come through. They had a certain way of doing things. First, Frank would make an appearance and tell them their new guest's name, and then the boy or girl would come and they'd all introduce themselves.

"Hello my lovely ladies!" Frank said with a wide grin.

"What's his name daddy?" Hermione asked with a grin to match her father's.

"I don't really know," Frank murmured. "He wasn't much of a talker."

"Well, don't leave him waiting out there all day!" Anne, his wife said. "He must be hungry."

Frank turned and waved Draco in with a wide friendly smile. For some reason, it didn't sicken Draco, it made him feel happy inside. His own father had never showed that much enthusiasm at the sight of his son. Lucius Malfoy would usually greet Draco by giving him a polite nod. Draco fumbled with the car door trying to figure out how it opened, but there didn't seem to be a handle or anything. He then reached over and pulled a small square lever back and the door popped open. Frank gave him a strange look.

"Honestly," Mr. Granger thought. "It's almost as though he's never been in a car before…"

Draco approached the door.

"Don't be shy!" Frank said. "Come on!"

Hermione giggled and took a sip of her orange juice. Draco walked up the steps and entered the kitchen.

Hermione let out a startled gurgle in the back of her throat, and she spit orange juice across the table, coughing everywhere.

"Oh my God," Draco said quietly, his eyes the size of golf balls. Hermione was choking.

"Mal-" she began, her face flushed.

"What's the matter dear?" Anne asked hurrying to her daughter's aid.

"Malfoy!" Hermione choked out, pointing at Draco.

"You know him?" Frank asked.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said, after her fit was over.

Draco had backed into the counter, his arm resting very near to the flame on the stove where bacon was sizzling. All of a sudden the flames licked his arm, making him cry out in pain and surprise. He jumped back, nearly knocking over Mr. Granger.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Granger said hurrying over to Draco. "Let me see that dear," she muttered soothingly. Draco let Anne look at his arm, and she pressed a cool washrag to it. Draco hissed from the slight tinge the icy water caused, against his skin. "There," Mrs. Granger said with a warm smile. "Just let it sit there for a moment." She then pushed him into a seat next to Hermione and went to flip the bacon that was getting extra crispy.

"So that's your name is it?" Mr. Granger asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well, yes, Hermione's told us about you… Aren't you in a separate house at her school?" Frank asked casually.

"Yes sir," Draco mumbled.

"Hermione, is this the boy you liked?" her father said quietly, even though Draco could still hear.

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped, her cheeks turning pink. "NO! It was _someone_ _else_."

"I could've sworn it was him. You said he's the one that was always bullying you and all of your friends…" Frank said. He looked over at his wife who put a finger to her lips, telling her husband to stop embarrassing their daughter. "You're right sweety," he added hastily. "It must've been someone else."

Even though, this was some news to Draco, he couldn't get himself to smile about it. He merely shrugged and continued staring down at the table, tracing the little patterns on the tablecloth, as Mrs. Granger wiped away the orange juice her daughter had spit everywhere.

Shortly later, Mrs. Granger put the bacon and eggs on the table and got four plates out and of course the silverware and napkins.

"Dig in," Anne said smiling, putting a gentle hand on Draco's shoulders. Hermione shoveled some eggs onto her plate along with the bacon. She then grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself some more orange juice, keeping silent. What was she supposed to say to Malfoy?

"I'm sorry about your parents," Hermione muttered cautiously, looking up into Draco's face. He was pushing his eggs around on his plate. He didn't say anything, but he quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

For the first time in her life, Hermione felt sorry for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prick. She didn't know that Malfoys could cry…And up until now she didn't even know that they were human.

**A/N: Have any of you ever had an embarrassing moment like that? When your dad just doesn't know when to shut up and he embarrasses the hell out of you:P Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter, if you did leave me a review. :D**


	4. Untraceable Spells

Disclaimer: Don't own Draco Malfoy…Wish I did though seeing as he's so sexy. :P Or any of the other characters…But I don't really care about them, seeing as Harry's always running around in those dorky glasses! Honestly, you'd think he would've fixed his eyes magically or something:D All belong to J.K Rowling.

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

After a very silent breakfast, Hermione took Draco to his new room.

"It's probably not what you're used to," Hermione said. "But it should keep you cozy for the time being."

Draco stood behind her as she opened the door. The colors to the room were pretty neutral. It could be a girl or boy's room. He walked in and looked around, examining the bed and little writing desk in front of the window. There was a beanbag chair in the corner that was covered in black leather. The carpet was a beige color like the rest of the house. It smelled like summer in the room, as light filtered in through the window, a light breeze blowing the curtains about.

He sat on the bed, with his back turned to her. She watched him for a long time. Hermione didn't know what she'd do if her parents were murdered. She didn't know anything about what happened, but she suspected Ron would tell her as soon as he could, seeing as Harry hadn't even heard yet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked after a moment. Draco shrugged. The truth was, he really did want to talk about it…he just didn't want to show any weakness by sharing his feelings with the mudblood.

Hermione took a step into the room cautiously, knowing how quickly Malfoy could sprout fangs and rip a hole through her. He'd been doing it all through school, so what made now any different? He was still Malfoy after all.

She neared him until she found herself standing right next to him. He looked up surprised to find her so close.

"What do you want?" he asked. Although his usual sneer wasn't in place, and the evil glint wasn't in his eyes. She sat on the bed next to him and placed her hand shakily onto his knee. He studied her hand for a long moment, taking in the light blue nail polish and thin feminine fingers.

"Is it true that you had a crush on me Granger?" he asked. Hermione withdrew her hand quickly.

"No!" she said slightly defensively. He looked up to find her blushing and he smirked evilly.

"Wait until everyone at school hears. Won't they just be delighted?" he asked. She glared at him.

"You wouldn't!" she growled.

"Try me," Draco drawled. She got up quickly and exited the room, closing the door behind her with a snap. He chuckled to himself and laid down trying to get used to the idea of living with the Grangers for the rest of the summer. He shivered.

He stared up at the white ceiling. He would have to do something with this room… It was much too dull for him. And if he was going to be living here he figured he had a right to it. He then got up and exited out into the hallway. He'd seen a door right next to his bedroom that had the name 'Hermione' engraved in the wood. He leaned on the doorframe, taking in Granger's room.

Rather girly in his opinion. She had a deep blue bedspread on her mattress and a fuzzy lime green throw rug placed at the foot of her bed. She also had a small writing desk that had books splayed across it. He came in and saw that she had been doing potions homework. He then slapped his forehead, knowing he'd forgotten to grab his own books in his hurry to flee the manor.

"What are you doing in here?" came Hermione's voice from behind him. He jumped and spun around.

"I-I," he stammered. She giggled and came into the room.

"I didn't know Malfoys tripped over themselves," she said. He glared at her for a moment, until he spotted a small bulletin board on her wall next to her closet. It had many pictures pinned to it, of Hermione. In a lot of them she was with Potter and Weasley and they were waving at Draco with bright smiles on their faces. There were also a few where she stood with the Weaselette.

He turned to her holding one of the pictures that he'd unpinned carefully, to find her looking at him. She was lying on her stomach, with her feet in the air.

"Where are you here?" he asked. It was a picture of Hermione next to an old looking building.

"That was when my parents and I visited Poland," she said.

"Oh," Draco murmured. He pinned the picture back up again and turned towards Hermione looking at the ground.

"Have you ever been any place other than outside your home?" she asked, one eyebrow raised at him. He shrugged.

"No," he muttered simply. "My father never had time to take me on vacation anywhere. Not that it's any of your business," he added.

"Well then why did you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you asked," Draco said. He then leaned against her wall, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you think your parents will let me do something with my room?" he asked. "You know…change it up a bit so it suites me more?"

"With _your_ room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "I _will_ be _living_ here Granger. I'm not just staying the night."

"Like I'd ever invite you to stay the night at my house!" Hermione snapped.

"Like your parents would _let_ you have boys spend the night," Draco retorted.

"Well yes, regular boys, but not Ferret Boys," Hermione snapped.

"Easy Granger, my parents just died," Draco said, frowning. Hermione looked at him for a long time.

"Sorry Malfoy," she whispered.

"Yes well…Ferret Boy has always been a hurtful name," Draco sighed.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It reminds me of how that deranged Death Eater freak publicly humiliated me by bouncing me around the great hall," Draco said.

"Deranged Death Eater freak?" Hermione laughed. "I never thought I'd ever hear that word combination come out of your mouth about _any_ of Voldemort's followers."

"Voldemort ordered my parents to death," Draco snapped coldly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. At this, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"Yup. Hunted them down into an alley, and then hexed them execution style," Draco said. He took a deep breath. "I don't know why. They came after me too. They just barged into my home and started shooting Avada Kedavra at me."

"Oh my God, Malfoy!" Hermione said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Draco asked. "At least now I don't have to join Voldie's ranks."

"You didn't want to join him?" Hermione asked.

"No mudblood, I didn't want to join him. Why would I?" Draco asked. Hermione was giving him a death glare. "Er…_Granger_," Draco corrected himself. "I guess seeing as I'm going to have to put up with you for another two months I have to stop calling you that, huh?"

"No. Even _worse_," Hermione said with an evil grin. "You have to call me by my _first_ name."

"What?" Draco asked. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Hermione grinned.

"What are you two doing all cooped up in here?" Frank asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Why don't you two go out in the back yard or something?"

"You want to go out in the back yard?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

"Oh and Draco," Frank added. "Dumbledore sent you a few things that he said you might be needing in this letter."

He handed Draco a letter that was addressed to the parents of Hermione Granger.

"The trunk's downstairs, but seeing as I'm so bloody old, I can't lift it," Frank muttered. "Nearly threw out my back again."

"Oh daddy!" Hermione said. "You really must be careful!" Frank smiled sheepishly at his fifteen-year-old daughter.

"So, I was wondering if you two able bodied young teens could come down and give me a hand?" Frank asked.

"No problem," Draco said. He pulled out his wand and uttered an incantation making his magic untraceable.

"It's against the law!" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Relax Granger," Draco murmured. "Not even the Ministry could trace my magic now."

"Still!" Hermione nagged, following Draco down the steps into the living room. "You could get in a lot of trouble for using a spell like that. It's practically considered an unforgivable."

"It is not," Draco said levitating the trunk up the stairs, leaving a shocked Frank at the foot of the steps.

"And how would you know?" Hermione inquired.

"I _should_ know, Granger. _I_ made it up!" Draco snapped.

"You're lucky I don't turn you in!" she said.

"Look do you want me to teach you the spell?" Draco asked. "Is this what you're sudden outburst is about. I know how much you love to do magic. Do you want me to show you how?"

Of course Hermione was always eager to learn new things and he could see her beginning to crack.

"You could use all that great magic at home," Draco sang in her ear.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "But why would you teach me anything? Why are you being so civil?"

"Like I've said already," Draco replied with a shrug as he set his trunk down. "We have to live together."

**A/N: Okay. Thanks to all of the great reviewers. If you like it and want more, you know what to do! REVIEW! Love to all:D**


	5. His Way of Coping

**A/N: Wow. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you like it. Please leave me a review. **

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

**His Way of Coping**

The two stood in the back yard with their wands out on the neatly paved area next to the pool. Anne watched worriedly from the porch, holding a pitcher of Lemonade and some cookies.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked startled. They both tucked their wands away quickly and turned towards her.

"Hermione! You're not supposed to do magic outside of the school!" Anne said. "You're going to get yourself in trouble."

Hermione turned red as Draco snickered next to her. Hermione elbowed him hard, causing Draco to grunt, and rub his side, glaring at her.

"We weren't mother," Hermione said. Because technically they hadn't done any magic yet.

"Well what were you two doing that required having your wands out then?" Anne asked, her eyebrows raised.

"We were comparing length," Draco replied smoothly. "She didn't believe that mine was eleven inches." Hermione coughed looking embarrassed. "I've got a man's magic stick," he added for good measure.

"Stop being crude!" Hermione snapped. Anne looked utterly confused at this but shrugged and set the refreshments down on the porch table.

"Am I being crude?" Draco asked. "Or is your mind just in the gutter, Granger?"

"Your being crude," Hermione growled firmly, sitting down, and crossing her legs. "Thank you mum," she added.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you Mrs. Granger," Draco said with a soft smile towards Hermione's mother.

"Please Draco, it's Anne," Mrs. Granger said kindly. She then turned away and entered the house again.

"Wow, Malfoy. I didn't know you possessed manners," Hermione said, biting into her chocolate chip cookie.

"You want to know the truth Granger?" Malfoy said with a mischievous gleam in his pale gray eyes.

"Not really, but go ahead," she murmured, small crumbs sprinkled across her full lips. He smiled.

"And why should I go ahead if you don't want to hear it?" he asked.

"Because I'm intrigued," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her lemonade. Draco picked up one of the cookies and studied it for a bit.

"Well…" he began. "I think Anne has a hot ass."

At this, Hermione choked, and for the second time that day, spit her lemonade across the table, just as she'd done with the orange juice. Draco looked at her, his lips parted slightly, and then he broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Malfoy you git!" she snapped, standing up. She then began to hit him on every inch of his body she could reach. "How dare you even look at my mother that way? You vile little piece of-"

"Granger relax!" Draco said, reaching up to grab her small wrists. When he did, he tugged forward in an attempt to stand himself, but it didn't quite work out. Hermione was flung onto the table on her stomach, and Draco fell backwards in his chair, landing on the grass. "It was a joke!" he said, as he stood up.

"Well, don't joke around that way with me!" Hermione said. She stood up, brushing cookie crumbs off of her shirt, and she glared at him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You're overly dramatic, Granger," Draco replied sitting down.

"You know," Hermione said, with her cheeks flushed. "For someone who just lost the majority of their family, you're pretty cheery."

At this, Malfoy's face went blank of all emotion, as though he were putting on a mask. He looked at her for a long time.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"I was trying not to think about that," Draco murmured. Inside, Hermione was mentally slapping herself. No, she didn't like him very much but she didn't have to try and use that as ammo against him.

"Sorry," she said quietly, for the fourth time that day. Draco shrugged.

"My mother's the only one I really miss," Draco replied. "I don't think I'll be able to go to their funeral. And even if it were so, I'd be the only one there. I should try and contact the ministry to find out when it is."

"Why would you be the only one there?" Hermione asked. Draco picked up a cookie and bit down on it with his perfectly straight teeth.

"Because the rest of my family is made up of Death Eaters, either that or they're dead," Draco snapped. "The sad part is, I still don't know why the Dark Lord had my parents executed. I might have gone right along with them if I hadn't of been careful…"

Hermione leaned forward.

"What happened last night?" Hermione asked. She knew that Malfoy was probably just finding a way to cope with his loss, no matter how strange it seemed to her. Either that or he was in shock. The reality of his situation hadn't really hit him yet.

"They busted down the doors," Draco muttered. "At that point in time I was coming down the stairs. I was about to go out and get my broom so I could practice flying.

"I've always liked to fly better at night. You don't have to conceal yourself and it's just soothing. But when I was making my way to about the middle of the staircase I heard a lot of shouting, and then there came a loud cracking sound. They'd knocked the double doors right off of their hinges," Draco muttered.

"I ran to the top of the stairs, and I killed at least three of them-" at this Hermione gasped. "And that's when they really started pouring in. So I ran, trying to dodge the nasty Avada unforgivable."

"You're a murderer?" Hermione asked.

"If that's what you want to label me," Draco replied nonchalantly. He then leaned back, sipping his lemonade elegantly. "Just think of it this way Granger," Draco added after a moment. "I'm working for your side. So would you say, trying to save my own skin was a crime?"

"No," Hermione replied. "It wasn't a crime. But it's awful under any means."

"I'm glad I did," Draco said bitterly. "They took my mum."

His voice cracked at the end of that statement and Hermione looked up at him. He cleared his throat.

"So," he said quickly. "Do you want to learn that spell now? If so, we'd better hurry before your mother comes out and scolds us again."

"Is it complicated?" Hermione asked.

"I said I made the spell up, Granger. Think about it… Would I really make up a spell that's difficult to do?"

"Not if you're as lazy as I've always thought you were," Hermione replied. Draco shot her a nasty look.

"Do you want to learn the spell or not?" Draco snapped.

"Yes please," Hermione said quickly.

"Well then," Draco began, "Keep the negative comments to yourself."

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied, pulling out her wand.

"First off. There's a short lesson here that must be taught before you are able to do this spell," Draco said, cracking his fingers, and then placing his hands behind his head. "Think of the spell they use to trace magic," Draco replied. "Picture it as a network of threads leading from every wizard in England's wand right to the Ministry of magic. Now what this spell does, is temporarily obliterate that thread connection to make magic untraceable."

At this Hermione looked extremely interested.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know you were smart…"

"Yes well, I do rival you in our studies, Miss Granger. Now to move on. First off, we have to reveal your thread in the network, just to make sure your cutting the right one. So…Obliterate Penietro!" Draco said. His wand glowed red for a moment and suddenly a thread of light appeared at the tip of Hermione's wand. He then grasped Hermione's wand and repeated the word "Obliterate" and her wand's thread was disconnected from her wand.

"Are you sure they can't trace this?" Hermione asked. Draco chuckled.

"Oh, Granger," he said. "You worry too much. And yes, I'm quite sure. Seeing as this spell has been tested so many times before. My father looked up the records at the Ministry for me. He had such access to those documents, you know. He told me that all was in check with my records, and that I hadn't done an ounce of magic. Of course him and I knew different, but that's a secret between you and me."

Hermione nodded.

"Malfoy…" she said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" he asked, giving her wand back to her.

"Can you only use this spell for one spell at a time?" she asked.

"Yes. It only works once. You have to repeat if for every spell you cast…I'll have to work on that actually. Quite troublesome…" he muttered, scratching his head with his wand tip.

"What if we could add on to your spell to make it last longer?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can," Draco muttered. "It's just a matter of getting it done…"

"Well," Hermione said. "Let me try. How do I tell my wands thread apart from all the other ones?"

"Well seeing as we're the only wizards in this area," Draco replied. "Your thread will appear your favorite color, where as mine will appear white."

"Okay," Hermione replied. "Obliterate!" and with that, she saw her wand turn a deep blue color, a thing thread appearing at the tip, and it popped off, her wand continuing to glow blue. She smiled at Draco. "That wasn't so hard."

"Nope," he muttered. "It will continue to glow blue until you do a spell."

She thought for a moment. She then muttered a spell and pointed her wand at Draco who looked quite startled when blue water shot out and hit him right in the face. He sputtered, and stood up, wiping his eyes.

"Go look in the mirror Malfoy," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"You'll see," she sang happily. "Wait!" she added. She then uttered the untraceable spell and conjured up a mirror, handing it to Draco. He screeched loudly when he saw none other than Harry Potter staring back at him with a startled look on his face.

"Granger! You change me back!" he screeched quite alarmed. Of course, nothing about Draco had changed at all. What the spell did was make you see yourself as the person you'd want to be like the least.

She laughed. "The spell will wear off in a bit," she muttered. And then she walked into the house.

"I'm going to go for a swim," she yelled over her shoulder. "Conjure yourself up a bathing suite!" With that, she disappeared out of his view.

He glared after her. But in his opinion, the mudblood wasn't as unbearable as she'd seemed. And while Hermione was changing in her room, she thought the same thing about Draco.

**A/N: Alright, tell me what you think. Love to all who review. **


	6. A Shark In the Water

**A/N: Alright here you are. Short. Sorry. Thanks to all the reviews I got. Love you all.**

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

Hermione came down the steps a short while later to find Draco sitting near the pool in a pair of swimming trunks, his feet in the water. She stood near the door for a moment. His shoulders were slumped and he was slouching, with his hands at his sides, resting on the edge of the pool. His pale skin was flawless, and glowed in the partial sunlight. It had seemed to get a bit murky around noon.

Draco was looking at his reflection in the water, as it rippled gently under him. He wiggled his toes and spread them apart, his pinky sticking out much further than the other ones. He cringed and let them come together again, seeing as it looked slightly creepy. It was then that Hermione appeared next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. He took in her half bare appearance swiftly, before returning his eyes to her eyes.

"I was waiting for you," he replied, keeping his eyes on her face. Always on her face. She giggled and stood up.

"Well come on then," she said. She then pushed him in the pool. His head broke the surface a moment later and he sputtered as he wiped a platinum blonde curtain of his hair out of his eyes, scowling at her. She giggled.

"Oh… You!" he growled. He reached into his swimming trunks and took his wand out. The water rolled off of it as it would a duck's feathers.

"No!" she said, backing away from the edge of the pool. Draco smiled manically at her and nodded vigorously. "Ferret boy! No!" she squealed. And without uttering a word, his wand glowed red and then she was levitating in the air. "Put me down!" she said, giggling.

"Down?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said. "On the concrete."

He shook his head. "Nope. You're coming in!" And with that being said, she was flung into the deep end of the pool, screaming until she hit the water. Draco laughed evilly, until she didn't come up again.

Under water, Hermione pulled her wand out, and it turned blue and she thought of a spell, and an air bubble appeared around her. She could see Draco a little ways away swimming towards her and he stopped abruptly.

"This is a trick," he thought. And he began retreating as quickly as he could. But Hermione had bolted after him, an evil grin on her face. And she grabbed his ankle and dragged him under. Draco let out a startled yell, before he took in a mouthful of water. Jesus, the girl played like a boy! If you could understand that. She was so rough with him. The two of them wrestled under water, Hermione trying to hold him under, Draco trying to get away. It was then that he felt a slight tinge go up his waist, and his eyes widened. She was tickling him! Oh God! He struggled like a fish in a net, but it was no use, she was latched on.

"Honey," came Anne's voice. She sounded urgent.

"Yes dear?" Frank asked, coming to stand next to her in the doorway that led into the back yard.

"They haven't come up for air for nearly two minutes," she said worriedly. "You don't think they're…"

"Kissing?" Frank asked. Anne's eyes opened even wider.

"Oh Lord!" she said coming into the backyard. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Well what were you thinking of?" Frank asked following her, just as Draco's head broke the surface, his face red. He gulped in huge amounts of air and hoisted himself out of the pool. Hermione came up shortly afterwards, laughing like a crazy woman.

Draco lay on his stomach, panting dramatically. He kissed the concrete and said a small prayer under his breath.

"What is going on out here?" Anne asked, taking in the state of her new foster child.

"Your daughter…she's like…a shark in the water!" he gasped. "I…couldn't…get away!"

Hermione giggled.

"Looks like I've won then," she said.

"You almost killed me!" Draco panted. "I thought that was going to be the end of my life!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But no!" Draco said sitting up. "You did not win!" he cried at her.

"Sure I did," Hermione replied. "You got out of the pool."

"That was supposed to be a game?" Draco asked astonished. She giggled.

"Guess I'm too much man for you aren't I?" she taunted. Anne seemed to relax.

"I thought, seeing as you two haven't gotten along in the past…I thought maybe you two were out here trying to kill each other!" Anne remarked, holding her heart.

"She _was_ trying to kill me!" Draco said, pointing at Hermione accusingly.

"Wimp," Hermione said. Draco scowled at her.

"Wimp?" he asked. "I am no wimp!"

"You're acting like one," she teased.

Draco made a rude gesture with his hands at her, so that her parents couldn't see. She scowled back at him, her mouth open in shock.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed. Draco laughed.

"I think they're fine dear," Frank murmured. She nodded still looking a bit worried.

"Lunch is ready," she replied before turning and heading back into the house.

**A/N: I know. Short. Writer's block lately with all of my stories. So if it's lame I'm sorry. I'm trying to get back in the mode of writing. There's just some times when I don't want to do anything with any of my stories. But I don't like to let my readers down so here. **


	7. When the World Wants to Drop You

**A/N: Hey! Here you go. Hope you like it. I've just recently started writing again. Sorry for the wait. **

**Draco Lucifer Granger?**

That night at dinner Draco was very quiet as he ate his meatloaf and stared down at the dark polished wood of the table. He listened to the Grangers talk about what they did through out the week and what they planned to do during next week.

"Oh that reminds me dear," Frank muttered. "The business trip."

Hermione looked up from her mashed potatoes that had little pieces of corn sprinkled through out it. Draco had a small issue about his food touching on his plate. A small, rather large issue…Meaning it totally freaked him out to no end. His mashed potatoes and corn were far, far away from each other.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's right dear," Anne said with a bright smile. "Your father and I have to go to a conference being held in the states. We'll be gone about a week. Do you think you can handle yourself while we're away?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said, sneaking a glance at Draco who was staring at Anne and Frank with dull interest.

"Well? What about you then dear?" Anne asked turning her attention to him. He shrugged.

"I don't care. I was alone for most of my life when I lived with my mum and dad," he replied quietly. "While I wasn't at school, that is."

Anne gave him a comforting understanding expression.

"Oh, I didn't really mind," Draco said quickly. "I liked having time to myself."

"Well that's fine then," Anne said, taking a small polite bite of meatloaf. The way she ate it reminded him of the way his mother used to eat all of her meals, and he looked away quickly.

Almost every thought he had seemed to be reminding him of how alone he was in the world. Not only that but he was dreadfully afraid that Voldemort's minions would be sent after him again, in which case he wouldn't know what to do. And what worried him most was he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get away from them a second time.

He grasped the ring on his middle finger on his right hand and turned it three times.

Hermione's attention was drawn to it. It was big and had a black stone in the middle. Snakes were etched all the way around the band. It looked pricey and old.

"May I be excused?" he asked shortly after that.

"Yes," Anne said slightly surprised. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure," Draco said. "I'm fine."

After he was upstairs Anne turned to Frank.

"He didn't seem alight," she murmured worriedly.

"Just let him be dear," Frank replied. "The boy's in mourning. If he needs to be alone, he needs to be alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in his new room, on his bed, slouched over slightly as he looked out of his window and into the night sky. He wondered if there was any chance that Narcissa could see him now. Draco had had many issues with his faith, as he grew older and a little smarter about how the world worked. Narcissa was a very religious woman, but unfortunately that hadn't rubbed off on Draco.

Now he wished more than ever that it had. He needed something good to believe in. He needed to somehow know that his parents were okay where ever they ended up and that they hadn't suffered too much at the end.

He felt a deep hole form in the pit of his stomach and he swallowed hard, feeling as though he were going to gag on his tongue. His throat was closing and he had a salty warm taste in his mouth. His stomach seemed to have at least twenty butterflies with razor sharp wings whirling around in his stomach and throat.

Draco bent forward and vomited onto the white carpet in his room.

A few minutes passed before he gathered himself again and the mess he'd made came into view. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and used his robes to wipe the sweat away from his brow.

"Damn it," he muttered shakily, pulling out his wand. He said a few small incantations and his dinner disappeared from the floor, right along with the pungent smell it left behind. He could taste the acid in the back of his throat and his eyes were watering, a few tears streaming down his pale clammy face.

A knock came on the door.

"Malfoy?" came Hermione's voice.

"Go away mudblood," Draco whispered, lying down. Of course she couldn't hear him so she opened the door and came in.

"Are you alright up here?" she asked. Her mother had sent her to check on him after Frank had gone into the den to watch the evening news.

"I'm fine, Granger," he said, twisting the ring around his finger again.

"You know Malfoy," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I always knew you were a good actor."

Draco frowned and rolled over to face her.

"What are you talking about Granger?"

"Well," Hermione said. "I always figured it was an act you were putting on for everybody. I always knew that that really wasn't you that we all saw, but a shell of what was really inside. It's just a bit sad that it literally took a catastrophe to bring out the real you."

"You don't even know the real me Granger," Draco snapped. "And you wouldn't want to either."

"You don't scare me so much Malfoy," Hermione smiled.

"I should," Draco replied.

"I'm just saying," Hermione sighed. "You don't have to pretend anymore. Everyone has good in them."

Draco yanked his big soft pillow out from beneath his head and heaved it at her, before turning indignantly around, and bringing his legs up slightly. She picked up the pillow and set it on the edge of the bed.

"If you ever feel like talking-"

"Look Granger," Draco said, his eyes taking in her face in the dull evening light. "We've been enemies for a long time now and we can't just throw everything aside and play nice. I don't want to talk and I really, really, really would like it very much if you left me be right now."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Alright," she said.

What was bothering Draco the most was that she hadn't gotten mad. She hadn't yelled or tried to smother him with his pillow after he'd thrown it at her, even when it hit her in the face.

She turned and left the room, closing the door with a small click behind her.

"Damn Gryffindors," Draco thought to himself. "They're so damn _good_."

He reached for the ring upon his middle finger and twisted it, twice right, once left, and then right again and the large black stone lit up dully. A small ray of light shot from it and reached the ceiling revealing a picture of Narcissa Malfoy splayed against the textured white paint. She was smiling and waving down at him and he found that he couldn't smile back. It wasn't like she could really see him anyway.

He laid there for a long while, not quite sure how long it really was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco?" came Anne's voice. "Are you sleeping in there?"

Draco stared at the door, blinking once, then twice, trying to moisten his eyes. His mouth remained shut as he waited to hear her move on down the hall to her own bedroom.

"Goodnight, dear," she said.

Her little slippers made a muffled sound as they padded down the hall. He glanced over at his clock and realized two hours had passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Granger home the walls were slightly thin.

Hermione sat on her bed, her hair wet, and a towel draped across her shoulders. She was reading Hogwarts a History Volume II when she heard something. It was very muffled but it sounded as though someone was whimpering on the other side of her wall. She stood up and walked over to her bulletin board and listened. She then opened her door and crept out into the hall, praying she wasn't going to have any clumsy slip ups.

When she reached Malfoy's door she listened further and realized the noise was indeed coming from inside his room.

She felt a small lump form in her throat, as she placed a hand on the wood. She sighed and turned back towards her room, knowing that Draco Malfoy had a lot of pride. He'd probably want to be left alone. She entered her room and sat down at her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I suppose you two are probably having a grand time at the burrow. I got Harry's letter saying that he was going early this summer. I do hope you two are staying out of trouble._ _Seeing as Mrs. Weasley won't have you two causing any messes about the Burrow. Anyway…there's really no right way to say this with out causing you both to go into cardiac arrest, but my new foster…brother…is well…Malfoy. Yes, that's right Ronald, Ferret Boy. As you two have probably heard, Death Eaters murdered his mum and dad. That's rich isn't it? Anyways, I've got to go. I'll write soon._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

She laid down for a moment and shut her eyes, but she could still hear Draco carrying on in the other room and it broke her heart. She sighed and got up, slipping a cozy Hogwarts Quidditch sweatshirt over her head. She then entered the hall for a second time that evening and walked to his door.

Without saying anything she opened it quietly to find his back to her. He was still fully clothed and curled up in a ball on top of the full sized bed. She made her way over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned over quickly, wiping his eyes, but it didn't help because they were red and swollen.

Hermione laid down next to him and slipped her arm around his waste. She didn't care how long they'd been enemies for. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose somebody so important to you in a single night. She felt him tense up against her and she merely held on tighter until he calmed down a bit. His stomach tensed up with every sharp intake of breath and she felt his tears roll down onto her forehead.

That night Hermione stayed with Draco until his tears broke off and he finally fell asleep. No words were exchanged, she merely lay with him and offered to be his rock; something he could hold onto to let him know that the world wasn't going to fall out beneath him.

**A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter. You know what to do if you want me to proceed. Love you all.**


	8. That Ol' Familiar Prejudice

**A/N: Hi! It's been a long time since I've updated. As you know my computer's been out so it's been years and years since the last intsallment. Ha. Not really. Hope you like the new chapter. Review if you want more. Love to all. :D**

**Disclaimer: No characters used in this story belong to me. All belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

Harry put down the letter from Hermione and looked up at Ron with his eyes wide, dull shock etched across his features.

"I know, right?" Ron muttered. "Tough break for Mione."

"How the hell can that even happen?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "What kind of sick twisted destiny is this?"

"Malfoy…" Ron whispered shaking his head. "Living at Hermione's. Should we invite her to come stay at the Burrow to save her the pain and suffering for the next two months?"

Harry thought about it. Before he had a chance to answer, Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen with her knitting and sat down at the table.

"Have you heard from Hermione's father yet?" she asked Arthur Weasley who followed closely behind her. Harry and Ron turned their attention to Ron's parents. Arthur didn't reply right away. He merely walked over to the kitchen sink and stared outside, across the lawn. The morning light shone on the small pond in the front yard.

"I talked to him yesterday," Arthur said. "He went to pick up Draco in the morning."

Now Harry and Ron were very interested.

"The poor dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed. "I bet he was just scared to death."

"He was. It was obvious," Arthur said. "Now I never was personally a huge fan of Lucius Malfoy. And he was finally proven to be a Death Eater after all this time. Not the least bit surprising in my opinion but I do feel bad for his son. He was born into that family. He didn't get to choose his fate."

"That was a very nice thing that Frank did for him," Mrs. Weasley went on. "Seeing as he probably wouldn't have wanted to come here."

Ron's eyes widened with a sudden horror that struck Harry as comical, but he choked back his laughter by taking a drink of grape juice. He didn't quite find Malfoy's position funny. Not one bit. But Ron's face… Well… that was a totally different story.

"You were going to bring him here?" Ron practically shrieked.

"We were going to," Arthur said. "But I talked to Mr. Granger. He said he had some room. I didn't really have a chance to give him any of the details. He thought we'd saved a muggle boy. I do hope that they aren't angry. I know how Lucius' boy and Hermione get along."

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Hermione's a nice girl," she said absently. "I'm sure she'll treat him with the same kindness and hospitality that she'd treat any other person who came to stay with her."

"I don't think so mum," Ron replied. "She hates him just about as much as we do… If not more."

Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and Harry a disapproving look.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe you'll have to see him a lot more now that he lives with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyebrows raised.

That same horrified expression graced Ron's freckled features once more.

"Perhaps you'll find something in common with him. I'm sure he needs friends. Good ones. The chances that his old circle will have him now are slim," Arthur said. "I'm sure his friends have parents that are Death Eaters as well."

"I never thought I would hear _that_ come out of your mouth dad," Ron said taken aback. "I thought you hated all Malfoys."

"Technically he's not a Malfoy any more," Mr. Weasley replied. "He's a Granger. And besides, I never really knew the boy personally. Maybe there's more to him then what he shows the world."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke early the next morning, his eyes burning, and his throat slightly sore. He rolled over to find the left side of his bed empty. He'd been vaguely aware of Granger next to him for most of the early morning hours. He'd woken once to use the lavatory and when he came back, she was fast asleep, under his covers. He'd stood there for nearly five minutes staring down at her motionless form, trying to comprehend what was really going on. He'd never actually believed that he would be here, under Granger's roof. And he'd definitely never even considered the idea that she'd be cuddled up next to him on a double bed, under his covers… even though they really weren't _his_ covers but either way, it was bloody weird. He never thought he'd be sharing sleeping quarters with her at all. But at that moment, he'd found it was much too early in the morning to really try and figure out what this was. All he knew was that it was happening. And he walked to the foot of bed and undressed until all he was wearing were his boxers and socks. He then lifted the blankets and crawled underneath them, feeling Granger's warmth against his bare skin and he fell asleep with out giving it another thought.

Hermione had sat up at eight o'clock in the morning and looked to her right to find Malfoy lying on his stomach, his face turned away form her facing the window. She could see that he'd been up in the night, because his shirt was now missing. She lifted up the covers very carefully and saw that his pants were gone as well. She quickly let the blankets fall down again and yawned rubbing her eyes. She'd guessed that she'd passed out right along with Malfoy and had never woken up again to leave back into her own room. She didn't quite know what her parents would think of her spending the night in his room but she suspected that they really hadn't noticed. After all it was a Monday morning and they'd both already gone off to work. She stood and left the room quietly and had gone into her own room to get ready for the day.

Draco stood up and waved his wand. The covers of his bed quickly folded themselves together neatly. He then wandered out of his room and down the hall. He took a quick glance into Granger's room and found that it was deserted. Where could she have gotten to? As he mounted the stairs he could vaguely hear a television on in the den.

When he entered the den he found her stretched out on the carpet with several books, charts, parchment, quills, ink, and other school accessories surrounding her in a neat semi circle. Her feet were sticking up in the air and she swung them back and forth through the air, her socked feet twirling in little circles as she did so. She reached for the remote and changed the channel on the television before returning her attention to her schoolwork.

"You don't even take a break during your holiday?" Draco asked. She jumped and spun around to find a half-naked Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. His body was finely sculpted and she had to admit that Quidditch had been good to him.

"You're very sneaky," she said sitting up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," he muttered. "Long enough to see you pull the underwear out of your bum though…" He smirked evilly at her as she turned a bright shade of red. He laughed.

"Yes well… Sometimes knickers ride up," Hermione replied defensively. "It's a perfectly normal thing to occur." Draco chuckled slyly.

"To be honest, I haven't been standing here for even _that_ long, and I didn't see you do that… But it's highly entertaining to learn that a little while ago you were indeed picking at your bum. Sheer dumb luck on my part."

Hermione grabbed a couch cushion and threw it at him. He reached out and caught it in his hands, and tucked it under his arm.

"You forget I'm a seeker don't you?" he asked. She glared at him. "I'm alert at all times."

"And that's why you weren't killed the other night?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much," Draco replied. "I've got good survival skills and I'm very smart."

"Yes. I'm sure that's what it was," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Are you sure it wasn't just sheer dumb luck?"

"Well if it was, that means if the Death Eaters were to come for me again, I'd be a dead man," Draco drawled, flinging himself on the couch and holding the couch cushion to his bare chest.

"You'd actually be a dead boy," Hermione corrected.

"My, you _are_ feisty this morning," Draco replied. "To what do I owe your horrible manners towards house guests?"

"You're not a guest," Hermione retorted. "You live here now. Remember?"

"Sadly," Draco whispered. Hermione looked up from her book and glared at him. "Watcha' watchin'?" he asked.

"I'm not watching anything," Hermione said. "Want the remote?"

"Remote?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It's like a wand for the television," she muttered throwing it at him. Much to her annoyance, Draco reached up and caught that too. He smirked at her and began pressing the buttons on the small square remote. When he finally figured out what it did, he tossed it to the side with a bored expression melting into his features.

"Have you got anything I could munch on?" he asked.

"In the kitchen," Hermione said pointing to her right. "Anything you might want is in there. And if it's not, you can just conjure it up with that nifty little spell you made up."

"Couldn't I just conjure up a house elf?" Draco pouted. "I haven't once cooked my own breakfast and I don't intend to start now."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Do you still have that thing about house elves Granger?" Draco huffed.

"Yes," Hermione snapped at him.

"But they _like_ serving spoiled rich wizards like myself!" Draco argued. "It's what they're purpose in life is."

**Flashback:**

It was Draco Malfoy's fourteenth birthday and he sat on his bed reading the newest installment to his collection of books on dark magic. Draco read…a lot. He read anything and everything that was set in front of him. He hated to admit it but he was helpless to stop. Of course nobody knew this little tid bit on him seeing as cool tough guys weren't supposed to read. They were too busy being macho to pick up a book. Of course, Draco did little else with his time over his summer holiday because there wasn't anything he _could_ do. He never understood it, but Lucius was extremely protective of him. He wasn't the most loving father figure a young man could have, but he watched over his son. Constantly. To the point that it was almost obsessive.

On a rare occasion he was allowed to have friends come stay at the Manor as long as Draco knew where they were at all times. Lucius Malfoy didn't want any of the boys stumbling upon any of his priceless artifacts. Usually it was Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini that he spent most of his time with. But he tired of them quickly; therefore he didn't really care that they weren't around all the time. Besides, they found him a bit odd for the most part. And they usually teased him that he could rival Granger when it came to how many books he went through in a short period of time. Draco hated when they said things like that to him. It was insulting.

He remembered on one occurrence that he'd taken them into his father's dungeon when Lucius and Narcissa weren't home to show them his father's items. He was just trying to get them to like him. He was twelve years old at the time and hadn't really made many friends at school. He only had the ones he'd had when he went into Hogwarts, which of course were Crabbe and Goyle. Of course his parents arrived home early and caught them in the dungeons. Lucius had been relieved seeing as nothing had been touched and the boys' parents were in the same line of work that he was. Draco, however, was still punished severely for his actions after the four boys were sat down in the living room and given a lecture on how badly this certain situation could've gone wrong.

"Do you know how dangerous some of those objects down there are?" Lucius had bellowed at them. The four of them were sitting straight and still, their eyes wide. "Some of them can kill you just by touching you!"

"You know better than that Draco," Narcissa had added quietly from behind her husband.

"Yes mother," Draco had whispered.

After that he'd been forbidden for the rest of that summer to have any body come over. And to Draco that was just as well. He'd rather be reading.

There came a small sound in front of him and Draco returning from his thoughts, looked up from his book to find a small house elf named Crackers standing in front of him, her large green golf ball eyes staring at him expectantly. He put his book aside and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked shortly.

"Is there anything young Master Malfoy is wanting me to be doing for him?" she asked twiddling the ripped fabric of her pillow case in between her fingers. Crackers was Draco's personal house elf. She took care of him from the moment he entered the world to now.

"Er…No…" Draco said, returning his attention to the many pages of dark magic and spells he could learn.

"Is young Master Malfoy sure?" Crackers asked, her voice rising slightly. Draco cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Yes…" he said slowly.

"Well then what is Crackers supposed to be doing?" she asked him worriedly.

"Nothing I suppose," Draco muttered looking around his room. "Go do whatever you like. There's got to be something."

At this, Crackers looked completely horrified.

"But I is cleaning in my spare time Master Malfoy!" she cried. "What is I going to do if I is not cleaning?!"

Draco sat up, quite alarmed at the small house elf's outburst.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?" he asked. "Just go occupy yourself until I have something for you to do… Here! Pick up that sock," he said, pointing at a wrinkled black sock in the middle of his floor. Crackers promptly burst into tears.

"What is I doing that is displeasing you so much!" she sobbed, great round tears falling from her eyes and plopping loudly on the floor. Now, Draco wasn't very experienced when it came to _any_ kind of woman. Especially when they began to cry. He began to feel very uncomfortable.

"I…what?" Draco asked suddenly extremely confused.

"Why is you dismissing me?" she cried at him.

"I'm not," Draco said, shaking his head, his brow furrowed. "You just wanted to clean so badly! I saw that sock there and I thought it would give you something to do so you would stop bothering me!"

With this comment being made, she sobbed louder and Draco stared at her with his mouth open, completely horrified. That made two of them.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on up here?" Lucius drawled from the doorway. The small house elf threw herself dramatically at Lucius' feet and began to sob inaudibly to him.

"She thinks I've fired her!" Draco replied, staring down at Crackers' shaking shoulders. "She's upset because I don't have anything for her to do. I told her she could have some time for herself to do something that she wanted to do and she just flipped out!"

Lucius promptly looked horrified as well.

"You never tell a house elf that!" he whispered, shocked. "It makes them utterly distraught Draco! It will be hours before she recovers!"

"But there's nothing she can do!" Draco said.

Crackers let out a long pitifully mournful whale.

"There's always _something_ they can do!" Lucius growled. He looked down at Crackers desperately.

"Would you like to massage Draco's back?" he asked her loudly, trying to speak over her crying.

"But my back doesn't hurt," Draco said. Lucius stared at him sternly and he promptly fell silent.

"What do you think about that?" Lucius asked. Crackers sat up, her knees folded underneath her. She wiped her eyes.

"B-but, young Master Malfoy is saying that his b-back is not h-hurting," she wept, her lip trembling. Lucius waved his wand and flung Draco off of his bed, so he landed square on his back, hard. The air was knocked roughly out of his lungs and he laid there, staring up at his ceiling groaning. Crackers gasped, her small hands flying up to her mouth.

"Master Malfoy!" she cried, jumping to her feet and running over to him. "Oh! Is you alright?"

Lucius grinned. Crackers, just like any other woman needed to feel like she herself was needed. She was like a mother hen to his son, apart from Narcissa. Lucius believed his son learned a valuable lesson about women all over the world that day. The mistake was never repeated again. He left, smirking as Crackers made Draco lay down on his bed. She handed him his book and began to knead at his back.

"I is going to make you feel good as new!" she chirped happily. Draco glared after his father, although at the same time he was silently thanking him.

**End. **

"So you see Granger? They need to be busy. If they aren't it drives them crazy!"

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione growled under her breath.

"Is this how you treat all the guys you sleep with?" Draco asked, a wide grin gracing his features. Hermione stiffened and put her quill down.

"That isn't funny," she said pointing at him.

"Yes, but you _did_ sleep with me," he sang, moving the cushion off of his lap.

"You slept with me too!" Hermione threw back.

"Not of my own free will," Draco said. "You just came in and latched on to me like a monkey or something. I was already there, unsuspecting and you came in and raped my personal bubble space!"

"Ah, but I just happen to know that you were up in the middle of the night to take your clothes off. And you laid back down with me!" Hermione replied jubilantly.

"I was much too tired to push you off of the bed," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Or else I would have."

Hermione giggled.

"I would have beaten you so severely if you had disturbed my rest," she said, her golden brown eyes narrowing, an evil little grin appearing across her full mouth. "_So_ severely."

"Right," Draco said. "I'll be going into the kitchen now to find something suitable to eat."

"Can you bring me the cookies?" Hermione asked as he left.

"There's cookies?" Draco yelled. She could hear him opening and closing drawers.

"Yes," she said. "In the cupboard to the right of the sink."

"On the top or the bottom?" he asked.

"The bottom," she said, returning to her work.

"Ah ha!" he said triumphantly. He ran back into the room like a small boy who'd just stolen the cookies from the cookie jar and he flopped down next to Hermione on the floor, pushing some of her school items around to make room for himself.

"Now who's the bubble raper?" she asked. He smirked.

"Come on Granger! It's summer. Put that away," he drawled, handing her a double chocolate chip cookie. He conjured up a glass of milk and dipped his in it with a smile.

"So you can't mix your food on a plate but you can dip your cookie in milk?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised.

"Those are two totally different things Granger," Draco said wiping crumbs off of his mouth. "Cookies were made for milk. It's a known fact. They go together like peanut butter and jelly. Thelma and Louis. Black and white. Pothead and the Weasel. Like you and books. I'm sorry if I think corn and mashed potatoes shouldn't mix. Just like purebloods and muggleborns."

Hermione lowered her double chocolate chip cookie from her mouth and gave him a deep penetrating stare.

"What?" Draco asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"I'm a muggleborn and you're a pureblood. And we're mixing," she said quietly. "You haven't burst into flames yet."

Draco put his glass of milk on a coaster on the coffee table that sat behind both of them. He put the remainder of his cookie in his mouth and chewed slowly. He appeared to be thinking quite hard about something.

"Where did your prejudice of muggleborns come from Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco leaned over onto his side, propped up on one elbow.

"I don't really know," he muttered after a pause. Hermione leaned forward a bit.

"So why do you hate us so much?" she asked. "If you don't even know why?"

"I guess it was just engraved inside of me. You're not pure, therefore you're not right," Draco replied.

"And that's not right," Hermione snapped.

"My father taught me everything I know," Draco retorted. "And I trust his judgement. Whereas, when it comes to you it doesn't matter. You could be a pureblood, a half-breed, or a mudblood, which you are. And I still think I'd dislike you."

"That makes two of us Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, gathering her books and hurrying out of the room.

"If you're so sensitive about it, why did you ask?" Draco yelled after her. His response was the sound of a door slamming. He rolled his eyes. "Women," he mumbled exasperated.


	9. Pudding, Pizza, and Hector Perry

**A/N: Okay. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I finally got my computer set up so I could write. I hope my readers haven't lost interest. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

It was half past eight in the evening when Hermione finally came out into the house again. Why was it that she had to stay confined to her room the entire day just because Malfoy had upset her? If anybody was going to be cooped up in their room it should've been him. She glared as she walked down the hall. All was quiet in the house. She could hear the grandfather clock ticking away the hours in the den downstairs. That was odd. The last time she'd heard any sign of Draco being in the house was when he'd come upstairs to use the bathroom. With her brow furrowed, she descended the steps and entered the den where she found him lying on the couch fast asleep, his hand in a bowl of pudding on his chest. She smirked evilly and crept towards him slowly and quietly.

He was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. It was almost too good. She knelt next to him on her knees and he stirred slightly, grunting softly. Hermione froze and waited for him to become still again. She then took one of her long tresses in her hand and brought the tip of it up to Malfoy's nose where she proceeded to tickle him. His nostrils flared and he groaned, bringing his hand that was in the pudding up to his face to rub his nose.

Hermione giggled hysterically, bringing her hand up to her mouth and standing, satisfied with the outcome of her small prank. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at her.

"What you laughing at then?" he muttered.

"Nothing…" Hermione said quickly, pushing his feet off of the couch to make room for herself. She grabbed the remote and turned the television back on. "I take it you don't like muggle programming?"

"I couldn't make sense of it," Draco murmured. "Those muggles didn't have any real problems but they still managed to find something to complain about. It got a bit trying after an hour of Betty liking Daniel but Daniel was clearly gay."

"Daniel is not gay!" Hermione said. "He's dating Alice."

"You watch that filth Granger?" Malfoy snickered. "I guess it's not a big surprise. But trust me. Daniel's gay."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if you could tell."

"I can," Draco said confidently. "I'm quite blessed with gaydar you see."

Hermione looked at Draco for the first time since he'd smeared pudding all over his face and she giggled again.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered. "My parents left us some money. You want to order pizza or something?"

"Pizza?" Draco asked. He sat up looking slightly intrigued. "What's that?"

Hermione stared at him for a long time after that, her mouth slightly open.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Well I'm beginning to feel like an idiot but no," Draco said slowly. "Should I know what that is?"

"Every teenager knows what pizza is!" Hermione said in disbelief. "Not just teenagers! Everybody knows! How could you not know?"

"Well seeing as where I come from everything is made by house elves. I eat a lot of meat and fish and stuff Granger. And vegetables… If pizza is junk food then chances are I've never had it. My parents believed in a healthy, well-rounded diet you see. Why do you think I'm so tall and strong?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. She was finding it extremely hard to take him seriously though.

"Your parents are smart people," she said.

"No. They _were_ smart people," Draco corrected her sitting up. He looked down at his pudding-covered hand and groaned. "I hate it when I get my hands all sticky," he murmured. Hermione quickly conjured him up a damp napkin and handed it to him.

"Er…thanks," he said quietly wiping his fingers off.

"So do you want to try some junk food then?" Hermione asked nudging him with her elbow. "Seeing as you were never allowed to have it before why not take the opportunity to try something new?"

"You're not mad any more?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione took in the expression on his pudding-covered face and she smiled widely at him.

"No. We're even I suppose," she said carefully. He gave her an odd look and nodded.

"All right…" he began slowly. "Even though I'm a total arse and what I said was completely juvenile and unnecessary…and deserves an apology?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you being serious?" she asked. "Or are you just going to take another shot at me and call me a sucker because I bought into you being nice?"

"I'm serious Granger," Draco replied. "You see… I thought a lot about what I said to you and you're right. We were getting on fine before our blood was brought up. And we were mixing well and I was rather enjoying your company… And that's why I ruined it…"

All was silent for a couple of seconds.

"What do you mean that's why you ruined it?" Hermione asked.

"Well. The idea of the fact that I could actually be enjoying a mudblood's company scared me deeply because it goes against everything I've believed in all of my life…So when you and I started getting on and I was actually enjoying myself I sabotaged it because I fear change."

Hermione giggled at the serious expression he wore as he spoke.

"You fear change?" she said. "It can be a good thing sometimes you know."

"Well, I'm beginning to realize that slowly. It's just whenever somebody tries to get close to me I push them away because I don't want them to…"

Draco froze in the middle of his statement and looked down at his hands.

"To hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Granger. I just don't like it okay? All that sappy friendship stuff makes me sick." he spat, his tone a bit strained. Hermione gazed at him, as a small pink tinge came to his cheeks. This was clearly a defense mechanism.

"Can I ask you something Malfoy?" she asked cautiously.

"Does it have something to do with feelings?" Draco murmured smoothing out his boxers compulsively to continue avoiding having to look at her.

"Not completely," Hermione said.

"I guess that would be all right," Draco mumbled.

"Were you and your father close at all?" she began. "You don't have to talk about it at all if you don't want. I know it may be too soon and-"

"I despised my father for most of the fifteen years we spent together," Draco said rather abruptly. "He never had time for anything but his precious Dark Lord. And you see where that got him in the end Granger? It got him killed. So I'll spend little time searching for closure for those wasted years that we could've been a real family. He had his chance. He just put power ahead of his family.

"It's hard to say what his reasons were. Perhaps he thought it would make our lives easier in the long run. I don't know…"

Hermione nodded sadly.

"I haven't shed a tear for him yet… He was my father yes… But I can't help but feel like he's fully responsible for my mother's death and his own."

There was a long awkward silence that followed that statement. The two former enemies sat on the couch staring blankly at the muted television.

"So how about that pizza then?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Okay." Hermione let out a breath of relief as she stood and walked into the kitchen to get the cordless phone and the phone book. "What do you want on the pizza Malfoy?" she asked as she flipped through the book looking for the right number.

"What can you get on a pizza?" Draco asked leaning towards Hermione for a moment to see what she was looking at. He tired quickly though and returned his attention to the television to find a cartoon man running across the screen firing guns into the air.

"Um…chicken, pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, bell peppers, olives, ham, pineapple… Lots of things," she said as she dialed a number. "How much do you eat Malfoy?"

"I don't know… How big is a pizza usually?" he asked.

"Have you ever had pie?" Hermione asked. Draco sniffed snootily at her.

"Of course Granger. _Everyone_ knows what _pie_ is. God!" he said putting on a higher pitched voice in an attempt to mock her.

"Well it's like that only flatter and larger," she said glaring at him for a moment before somebody on the other end of the line answered the phone. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Chicken and mushrooms," Draco said quickly. Hermione shrugged and walked out of the room talking to the person on the telephone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Hermione handed Draco the money.

"Go get the door," she said as she blew on her nails that she'd just painted deep blue.

"What do you say?" Draco snapped.

"Please Draco, get the door," Hermione grumbled rolling her eyes.

"That's more like it," Draco said, pushing his chest out in a manly assertive way.

"Just go pay for the pizza Draco," Hermione said as she started on her other hand. The doorbell rang a second time. "Muggles can sometimes be impatient," she added.

"Keep your hair on," Draco hollered. "How much do I give him then?"

"As much as it costs, plus a couple of dollars for a tip," Hermione replied.

"What's he need a tip for? It _is_ his job to deliver us food," Draco said, his brow furrowing.

"Yes but he doesn't have to do that Draco. It's like a small convenience fee so that we don't have to go in to the pie shop ourselves and pick up our dinner. Just do as I say. The pizza's probably getting cold."

Draco snorted and left the room to answer the door. When he did he found a zitty boy about his age standing on the porch in a blue and white work shirt and baseball cap that said the logo of the pizza place on it. His shirt read hot n' ready on the front.

"Hello there," Draco murmured.

"Who are you?" the pizza boy asked.

"What do you mean _who am I_? I hardly think that's any of your business. They didn't hire you to be cheeky with paying customers," Draco snapped. "Who are _you_?"

"Where's the girl that lives here?" the pizza boy asked peering around Draco into the house, ignoring Draco's question. The blonde's eye twitched.

"Goodness, where are your manners sir?" Draco snapped. Hermione quickly came into view to see what the commotion was about.

"I ask you to pay for the pizza and you can't even do that?" she snapped in Draco's ear.

"I opened the door and this guy had twenty-one questions for me!" Draco growled. "Who is he to keep my dinner hostage whilst he interrogates me?"

"Relax Draco. This is Hector," she snapped motioning towards the pizza boy. "Hector this is Draco."

The pizza boy called Hector looked Draco over with mild distaste.

"Pleasure," he drawled, his lips curling with dislike. Draco's cold gray eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yeah maybe for you," Draco spat crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"How you doing Hermione?" Hector asked disregarding Draco's last comment.

"I'm fine. Just home for the summer. How long have you worked at the Pie Shack for?" Hermione asked with a bright smile. Draco took a few steps back from the door to stand behind Hermione as though he were her bodyguard.

"A few weeks now," Hector said as he watched Draco rest his chin on top of Hermione's head. She looked slightly startled but allowed the contact.

"That's good to hear. How's your mum?" she asked.

"Can you just pay him sweetheart? The pizza's getting cold remember? And he probably has other people he has to go and harass," Draco drawled.

"I would appreciate it if you let me speak to my friend, _Draco_," Hector snapped. Draco chuckled venomously into Hermione's hair.

"Why don't you go put some acne cream on?" he shot back, putting his hands on Hermione's hips. She still didn't say anything and Draco began to wonder how far he could get with this little game.

"Who is this guy anyway? Your boyfriend?" Hector asked scowling.

"Why? You wish _you_ could be her boyfriend?" Draco snorted derisively. Hermione quickly handed Hector his money and tip and took the pizza from him.

"And by the way mate, you should talk. Telling me to put acne cream on! Why don't you look in the mirror and think about washing your face off! What is that anyway?" Hector spat.

"Thanks for stopping by," Hermione said quickly, turning around and placing her hands on Draco's chest pushing him away from the front door. "What has gotten into you Malfoy?" she asked as she shut the door behind her. Draco never took his eyes off of Hector until the door cut him from view.

"What the bloody hell is he talking about? What have I got on my face?" Draco snarled.

Hector was left on the porch alone and quite put off by the blonde. He shook his head and returned to his car.

Draco hurried into the bathroom and found the source of all Hermione's giggles earlier that day. He couldn't believe the nerve of her! That's why she'd wanted him to open the door so badly. He hurriedly grabbed a wash cloth and began wiping his skin clean of the pudding as Hermione stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"That's why we're even," she said smiling at him. He threw the wash cloth down and glared at her.

"It's fine," he said sounding calmer than he looked. "It's fine Granger, because I _will_ get you back. I don't know when and I don't know how... But I will. And we'll see who ends up laughing then..."

Hermione snickered. "Just come down and eat," she said. "And don't be such a baby."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not long before the two were sitting at the little round table in the kitchen eating the pizza. Hermione watched Draco closely as he chewed slowly, using a knife and fork to cut his slice apart, whereas Hermione just ate with her hands.

"Well? What do you think Mr. Testosterone?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Ha, ha. It's not my fault your friend's an arse," Draco snapped. "And I must say I'm pleasantly surprised."

He took a small sip of his drink and smiled.

"I know who Hector reminds me of now," Draco said after a moment. He then ate a small square piece of his slice of pizza.

"Who?" Hermione asked chewing on her crust.

"Potter," Draco replied. "I knew he rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. What's his last name any way?"

"Perry," Hermione said.

"Ha. Same initials and everything. Isn't that just the oddest thing? Although he had a temper to rival Ronald Weasley. He blew up like a puffer fish when he saw me touch your hips," Draco said chuckling.

"Yes. Why did you do that anyway?" Hermione asked scowling at him.

"Because I could," Draco said simply. "And I had the slightest feeling that it would just eat him up and somehow that seemed very appealing."

"Do you always start rows with people you hardly know?" Hermione asked shortly.

"Not always. I just got a weird feeling off of him and he was standing between me and my food," Draco replied. "It's just the way guys communicate Granger. Nothing special."

"Right. I'm sure," she snorted. "Are you sure it's just not the way _you_ communicate Malfoy? Because last time I checked that air of superiority you carry around with you always rubs people the wrong way."

"Perhaps it does Granger," Draco said with a smirk. "But you seemed to like it."

"You wish," Hermione said. "You're delusional Draco."

"I may be delusional but I'm also sexy," he said. Hermione let out a short disbelieving laugh and threw the remainder of her crust at him before she got up to get more juice.

"You're only angry because you know it's true," Draco teased with a large smile on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said, although she was smiling as well.

**A/N: Okay. I hope I get reviews on this chapter. I know it's been a long while since I've updated but my computer had a virus and then it crashed completely. I finally got a new one though. What sucks is that once you've had such a large gap between updates you lose reviewers because it's not consistent. I hope that now with the new updates I'll win my reviewers back again. It makes me sad that people don't love me as much any more. Lol. Please review. Thank you for those that have taken the time to review and give me feedback. Love to all. I'll take the time to update if you take the time to review. **


	10. Death Eaters and The Burrow

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! Also. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the Characters used in this story. J.K. Rowling does. Plot is mine. **

**Draco Lucifer… Granger? **

_Hermione,_

_Well. I can honestly say that I nearly died when I read your last letter. Both Harry and I send our deepest sympathies to you. Has he been a complete twat since he's been there? I would invite you to come stay with us but the chances of you being able to come…well…__alone__ are slim right? Mum says that if we invite you we have to invite __him__ along as well. Which neither Harry nor I really want to do. But YOU are always welcome at the Burrow. Maybe he won't want to come with you… Why would he want to come here? You know, seeing as all the blood traitors and the Righteous Boy Who Lived are all under one roof. Ha! Write back soon. _

_Ron _

Hermione giggled and rolled here eyes. She was pulling some paper out to write back to Ronald when she noted the time. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. Her parents had been gone for two days now, on their business trip. Hermione was pleasantly surprised that her and Draco had been getting along so well on their own. They'd certainly had a very good time the night before, although Hermione's head hurt slightly now that she was recovering.

**Flash Back:**

**The muggle rock was playing extremely loud on Hermione's surround sound system in the den. Draco stood on the couch in his boxers and socks, a lampshade atop his head, playing the air guitar. Hermione had fallen to her knees laughing hysterically. She believed her and Malfoy were becoming…well civil on a regular basis because one, Malfoy didn't have anybody else, and two, they had to be or else they already would've killed each other.**

**When the song ended Draco hopped off the couch and over the coffee table, landing on his knees in front of the large screen television.**

**"Ow!" he hooted, ending his performance. He rolled over and lay next to Hermione who was sitting on her knees pouring herself some Sprite. She felt slightly guilty because her and Malfoy were quite tipsy at this point in time. He'd conjured up some butter beer and the two of them had made a night of it.**

**"Granger, babe," he slurred. "You know you're quite a gal!"**

**Hermione giggled and turned to face him just as he reached up and pulled her down next to him. He then smiled and the two of them sat staring at the ceiling.**

**"I think you're drunk, Malfoy," she said smiling at him. "I must say I've never seen you so relaxed."**

**"I'm relaxed because I'm amongst good company and I don't have to worry about anybody shaving off my hair…or eyebrows or something like that. Crabbe and Goyle did that to me once. Not amusing at all!" he said, lifting his fist in the air and shaking it. Hermione smiled. She wasn't quite as out of it as Malfoy was but her head was still happily buzzing.**

**"I'm going to tell you a secret," Hermione whispered. He looked at her, squinting his silver orbs in concentration before he snorted and let out a low laugh.**

**"Okay," he said recovering. "What's that then?"**

**"This is the first time I've been drunk," she chirped happily at him.**

**"Oh!" Malfoy said, looking surprised. "And you've chosen to share your first time with me?"**

**She nodded, smiling toothily at him. He smiled back and for the first time he truly looked handsome. He scooted towards her a little bit and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.**

**"Thank you," he muttered into her hair. "Thank you so much for this…"**

**Hermione felt her buzz die a bit and she hugged Draco back, her palm rubbing slow circles between his shoulder blades. He let out a deep breath, his eyes shut.**

**"You know Granger," he muttered after a moment. "I never thought you were a party girl."**

**Hermione laughed lightly and Draco looked up at her, his eyes unfocused.**

**"I'm not usually. I've never done anything like this. And I never thought I'd be doing it with you of all people," she said quietly. The CD they'd been listening to had ended and now all was quiet. "But I must say I think I've had more fun with you than I would've if I'd gotten drunk with Harry and Ron."**

**Draco propped himself up on his elbow, now slightly above Hermione. He smirked slowly at her.**

**"See? I do outdo them in everything," Draco said. "I feel slightly bad for corrupting you though."**

**"You haven't," Hermione reassured him and he looked a bit disappointed.**

**"Damn," he murmured. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder.**

**"Come with me," she said sitting up. But she did it much too quickly and her head throbbed a bit. "Whoa," she said giggling.**

**"Take it easy," Draco muttered. He got to his feet slowly and held his hands out to her. She reached up and took them and when he attempted to pull her to her feet, she pulled hard and they both went flailing back onto the floor, Draco landing splayed on top of her. The two of them groaned seeing they'd knocked their foreheads together and then they looked at each other and laughed hysterically, Draco rolling off of her with his arm over his eyes.**

**"Sorry bout that," he gasped. Hermione sat up and slowly got to her feet.**

**"You're the perfect gentleman, you know that?" she asked as Draco too got to his feet, rubbing his forehead.**

**"What you mean?" he asked, looking down at her with a silly little grin on his face.**

**"You've had several opportunities to take advantage of me and you haven't," Hermione began. Draco cocked his eyebrow at her. "Which doesn't mean I want you to!" she added quickly. "I was simply making an observation. I've heard a lot of things about you…"**

**"Like what? That I rape unwilling women and then murder them for the Dark Lord?" Draco snapped. Hermione's eyes widened with surprise.**

**"Nothing that horrible," Hermione muttered. "But yes, that you're less than respectful to your…er…partners."**

**"Well…That was true at one point," Draco said. "But I regret it now. And I wanted this to be different because I'm beginning to think of you as a friend…"**

**"You shag all of your friends?" Hermione asked. She could feel a little bit of their old relationship creeping back in. Things were getting touchy.**

**Draco stared at her for a long time, his eyes narrowed. He would either laugh it off or take her much too seriously. She watched as his mouth slowly broke into a smile.**

**"I used to," he said. He then threw his arm loosely over her shoulders. "Lead the way Miss Granger."**

**Little did they know, the Granger residence was surrounded…**

**End.**

The two of them had spent the night looking at the stars. The evening passed by slowly and uneventful. And at the end they both returned to their respectable rooms and passed out. Hermione had woken to the sound of Draco singing downstairs in the kitchen as he bustled about making breakfast. That's when she'd gotten the letter.

Now she sat staring at the clock when she noticed something odd. She'd seen a flick of movement in the bushes outside. It had looked like a small swirl of black cloth… She shook her head thinking that maybe it was just the hang over. She began to write slowly searching her mind for the right words. And that's when it happened.

She heard glass shatter downstairs. She looked up her eyes wide, not really seeing the birds flutter past the window. Her heart stopped as she heard struggling and loud yells coming up the stairs. She dropped her pen and bolted out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Draco first, his back pressed against the fridge, and then she saw the cloaked Death Eater only inches away from him. Draco looked panicked as soon as Hermione came into his view. She had her wand out.

"Granger!" he gasped. "Run!"

It was then that the Death Eater turned on Hermione and lifted his wand. Everything stopped at that moment…

"Avada-"

"No!" Draco screamed. The Death Eater, momentarily distracted paused, as Draco dove forward and threw himself on top of Hermione.

"Kedavra!"

The curse flew wild and broke the glass in Mrs. Granger's china cabinet doors. Both Draco and Hermione felt the wind of it. Hermione shivered as Draco rolled off of her and lifted his wand. Suddenly there were yells throughout the house as more Death Eaters came down the stairs. Hermione swallowed back her scream and lifted her wand as well. Draco jumped up and pulled her to her feet throwing her behind him.

The front door was knocked in and more cloaked figures flooded in. Hermione was grabbed from behind and she screamed and began to struggle as another hooded figure took a hold of Draco. Aurors poured into the house and after that, the scene was wiped from Hermione's eyes as the wizard who had a hold of her Apparated from the scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her feet hit the ground beneath her roughly and she nearly toppled over but was kept standing by the man who had rescued her. She was vaguely aware of the arrival of Draco and his Auror arriving a moment after her.

"Is everyone alright?"

She knew that voice. She spun around to face none other than Arthur Weasley, and it was then that she saw the lopsided Burrow standing proudly behind him. She smiled, tears of relief spilling down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Mr. Weasley. He patted her on the back.

"There, there, Hermione," he muttered. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't you worry about a thing."

It was then that it began to rain down on them. Draco, who was scantily clad in his boxers, and his boxers alone let out a startled cry.

"Hurry kids!" Mr. Weasley said. Hermione turned to make sure that Malfoy was intact, and then she turned and ran towards the Burrow. Bill Weasley had been the other wizard who had come to save them.

Mrs. Weasley threw open the doors to find the four of them standing and shivering, drenched form head to foot.

"Come in, come in!" she said smiling warmly. The four of them entered the cozy kitchen to find the whole Weasley family in the kitchen staring worriedly at them. As soon as the door was shut they were bombarded with hugs.

"I'm so glad everyone's alright!" Mrs. Weasley said, holding Hermione tight to her bosom. Hermione hugged her back fiercely, still in shock from what had just happened. Draco slowly moved out of the swarm and stood awkwardly near the fire. Of course nobody would take any notice of him here. He didn't belong. He stared into the flames, his fingers finding their way to his family ring. He twisted it three times and sighed, waiting until everyone was done with all the loving…

Mr. Weasley and Bill left the room quickly.

The said loving lasted about fifteen minutes before all became quiet. Draco had sat down on a small wooden stool next to the fireplace, attempting to dry off a bit. He looked up to find the Weasley clan, Granger, and Potter staring at him guiltily. He cleared his throat.

"Don't mind me," he drawled. "I'm just er…waiting for you all to finish saying hello."

He was vaguely aware that most of the Weasleys in the small kitchen were glaring at him. The youngest and only female, however was staring at him dumbfounded. Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco sympathetically.

"Come here dear," she said holding out her arms to him.

"I'm quite fine, thanks," Draco said. His tone wasn't rude, just quiet.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said, pressing him into an equally fierce hug as Granger had received upon arrival. "I'm so sorry. I know these past couple of weeks have been far from easy for you."

Potter and Weasel-B continued to glare at him. He looked away from them as Mrs. Weasley patted his back. She then turned to her son and pulled him next to Draco. Ron tensed up considerably.

"Yes. You're about the same height. Ronald, go fetch Draco some of your clothing. He's shivering!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron stalked out of the kitchen silently, his shoulders hunched. Potter followed him out quickly without another backward glance at Draco. Mrs. Weasley pushed him into a chair at the table and hurried to the stove. She quickly returned with a bowl of stew and set it in front of him, handing him a spoon.

"There you are dear," she said. "Eat up. You're much too thin."

Fred and George sat down in across from Draco and they stared him down. Draco felt his face flush and his palms become sweaty. He wasn't welcome here and he knew it. At least not by the lot of them. Fred spun his wand between his fingers sizing Draco up and George merely sat stony faced, his arms crossed over his chest, his wand held loosely in his right hand.

Draco opened his mouth to protest the food but was quickly interrupted by the twins.

"I'd eat it if I were you Malfoy," Fred hissed across the table. Hermione glared at them disapprovingly.

The guy had just lost his parents and they were going to bully him?

"Mum gets very insulted when you don't appreciate her hospitality," George added for good measure. Draco stared at them defiantly. He wasn't about to let the two freckled wonders intimidate him into eating. He didn't feel like it. Honestly, he wanted to throw up and then go shrivel up and die somewhere.

"You two stop it!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "If he's not hungry then he doesn't have to eat. He's just been through a traumatic experience!"

With one last sneer from the twins they stood and served themselves some stew. Draco, feeling obligated to at least taste Mrs. Weasley's stew took a small bite out of politeness. He was pleasantly surprised to find it delicious and he began eating slowly, letting the soup warm him.

Shortly later, Ron entered the kitchen and walked up to Draco, thrusting his clothes rudely in Draco's face. He was holding a pair of tattered jeans and an atrocious brown knitted sweater. One of the sleeves had unraveled past the elbow. Draco stared at the clothing and then at Ron with a sad frown upon his pale face.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed disapprovingly.

"Not up to your standards Malfoy?" Ron growled. "Is it not good enough for you?"

Harry actually looked a tad bit shocked at his best friend's behavior. Mrs. Weasley spun around and immediately her face turned red with anger.

"Ronald Weasley!" she shrieked at her youngest son. "What has gotten into you?! You march right upstairs this instant and get him something suitable to wear! You hear me? NOW!"

Ron, shooting daggers at Draco who hadn't said a word, left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Mrs. Granger went back to tidying the kitchen grumbling darkly under her breath. She then served herself some stew and sat down.

Draco was glaring determinedly down at the table, the familiar burning sensation quivering behind his eyes. He blinked ferociously to push his tears back. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to have to deal with the death glares left and right and the very apparent hostility. Hermione stood quickly and sat next to him, putting her hand on his arm. She squeezed it reassuringly.

After Draco was sure that his eyes were dry he looked up at her and gave her a small thankful smile. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione approvingly. The young Malfoy boy needed a friend.

"Where did Mr. Weasley go?" Draco asked Hermione.

"He went into the other room to report back the the Auror Headquarters. He needed to let them know he successfully completed their mission." Hermione muttered. The twins gaped at her. How could she even look at Malfoy? She glared back at them.

"I meant to thank him," Draco said slowly.

"He'll be back in a moment dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. Ginny hadn't touched her stew. She stared at the youngest existing Malfoy, clearly astounded that he was in her presence.

"I never thought a Malfoy would be sitting in my kitchen half naked," Ginny muttered.

"Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Honestly. I didn't raise all of my children to be so rude to houseguests! I wonder where I went wrong teaching you all your manners because you clearly don't have any at all!"

"I was only saying mum," Ginny murmured turning very red. She continued to stare at Draco, her mouth slightly open. This in turn made Draco flush himself and he became very interested in his empty bowl.

"Would you like more dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Yes please," Draco muttered avoiding looking up to meet Mrs. Weasley's gaze.

"Ginny it may just be me, but I don't think that stew is what's making your mouth water," Hermione teased. If it were possible Ginny turned even redder and finally averted her eyes from Draco, returning to her food. Mrs. Weasley giggled girlishly and nudged her daughter.

"Mum!" Ginny whined, already embarrassed enough as it was.

Draco served himself more soup and quickly sat down.

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

Mrs. Weasley feared that they would continue to bully Draco. She knew that him and her boys hadn't been on the best of terms since they'd first met. But seeing Draco now, she knew that the boy had changed. She was just hoping Ronald and the others would be able to see that and accept him. If they didn't he wouldn't have anybody left… She had faith in her children though. It was the Weasley Way. They would help anyone in need of it.

**A/N: I could've written more but it's four in the morning here and I'm tired and this looked like a good place to stop. Thank you to all that took the time to review on this story. Please, I beg of you leave me good detailed reviews. I will love you forever. And I really love your feedback. So yeah. That would be awesome. Will update soon. I already have the next chapter planned out. :) Love to all.**

**-Jessie**


	11. Fights Between Snakes and Lions

**A/N: OMG! Thank you so much for your great reviews. I love you all! Enjoy the chapter! Kisses and hugs! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling totally owns. Ha. **

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

The first night at The Burrow went by extremely slowly in Draco's opinion. He had borrowed some of Potter's schoolbooks to catch up on some of his schoolwork. The Golden Trio sat a little ways away playing a board game and talking cheerily of what they'd done over the summer.

Apparently Potter had blown up his cousin Dudley and it didn't sound like that was the first time he'd done something like that to somebody. Weasel-B's summer had been rather boring in Draco's opinion and he already sort of knew what Granger had been up to. He sighed and shifted restlessly. The sweater Ron had given him to wear was scratchy and tight. He scratched around his neck and suddenly felt bumps all over his skin.

"What the?" he muttered to himself. He reached lower and began scratching more, little bumps popping up under his fingertips as he rubbed. The Trio hadn't taken notice to him picking at his clothes. It appeared the wool was making his skin quite irritated. He quickly pulled the sweater off and began itching every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh yeah!" he whispered.

"Have you got fleas Ferret-Boy?" Ron asked from across the room. Draco glared at the redhead, but his glare soon turned into a devilish smirk.

"I didn't before I came here," he drawled, although his skin was on fire. Ron's ears turned red.

"You asked for that one Weasley," Draco said softly, his voice dripping with bitter venom. "Seeing as if I was going to pick up fleas anywhere it would have been from the clothes _you_ gave me."

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but Hermione slapped him roughly on his arm.

"Would both of you quit it?" she hissed.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his snide remarks to a minimal and I'll stay out of the way," Draco replied simply. Hermione looked a tad bit hurt at his non-friendly response to her. Harry shifted on the cushion he was sitting on to face Draco.

"It helps if you put lotion on it," he said quietly. "Or you can wear a t-shirt underneath the sweater so it doesn't irritate your skin so much."

Draco and the other two stared at Harry in disbelief.

"What?" Harry asked. "He's a fellow orphan now. We've got to stick together…"

Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. Even though he hated Malfoy, Harry and Draco now had one more thing in common. Voldemort had something to do with both of their parents' deaths. Now they played for the same side.

"Er…thanks Potter," Draco said slowly. He then returned back to his homework, leaving the sweater on the floor next to him. It was getting very late.

Ginny and one of her friends from school walked through the living room giggling as they ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honestly," he murmured. "She brings her little friends here and they don't moan and giggle over me or Harry. But as soon as Malfoy shows up it's like giggle fest at The Burrow. Why can't he put his sweater back on?"

"It's not becoming on me," Draco murmured writing something down. He yawned. "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"Out with the pigs," Ron replied simply. That earned him another crisp slap on his arm from Hermione.

"Ha, ha. That's funny Weasel. Really fucking hilarious…" Draco rubbed his temples slowly with his pointer fingers.

"You'll bunk with Ron and Harry," Mr. Weasley said from his armchair in the corner of the room. He glanced at the clock over his newspaper. "Ron why don't you show him to your room? Your mum's already put up another bed for him. Fred and George don't have any room or else we'd put him in there with them. Their room smells of rotten eggs though…"

Draco crinkled his nose. He'd take his chances with Potter and the Weasel.

"It's up on the third floor," Ron said without looking at Draco. "It has my name on the door."

"Show him Ronald," Mr. Weasley said sternly. "He may go too far and run into the boggart in the bathroom cupboard. We haven't been able to get rid of the bloody thing."

"Come on," Ron said. "I'll show you where to go Malfoy."

His tone wasn't at all pleasant.

"Actually I think I'm going to turn in too," Hermione said stretching her hands to the ceiling. "I'll see you all in the morning."

She then stood and disappeared up the steps to Ginny's room.

Draco never thought he would say it, but he missed the Granger home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys undressed silently, Draco taking the small rickety bed to the far left. The three twin sized beds were only a couple inches away from each other and Draco felt extremely blocked in. He would have to practically crawl over Potter if he needed to leave the room for something.

"I can't believe this is happening," he muttered to himself.

"Neither can we," Harry muttered. Ron looked up, buttoning his pajama's crooked. Draco merely sat on the small bed in his boxers staring out of the window. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your mum and dad."

"Don't be silly Potter. You hated my father," Draco drawled as he watched the storm clouds swirl around the moon. It gave the old trees around The Burrow a ghostly appearance. "And last time I checked, you still hated me as well."

"You've got that right," Ron snapped as he lay down and faced away from the other two boys. He then pointedly reached over and turned out the small lamp on his nightstand.

"Oh come on Ron," Harry snapped.

"You two can become best friends with or without the lights on," Ron growled. "Who knows, Harry? You might even get better acquainted in the dark. What do you think?"

"That's sick Weasel," Draco snapped. "And don't be such a girl. I'm sure Potter will still be yours in the morning. He could be both of ours if you want to join. I'm generous with the loving."

"Now who's being sick?" Ron snapped over his shoulder.

Draco chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"You and Hermione seemed cozy today," Ron muttered casually. A little too casually in Draco's opinion.

"Don't worry Weasel," Draco said. "I'm not going there either. Granger and I get along because we have to. I'm going to have to live with her until I'm of age. Then I'll probably make sure I repay her family in full. They'll never have to work again."

Ron snorted.

"Don't worry Weasel. Your family will reap the benefits as well. It's because of your dad that I'm still alive," Draco mumbled.

"We don't need your charity," Ron spat.

"Yes you do," Draco said simply. It was then that a pillow came whizzing through the air. It hit Draco square in the face.

"Thanks a bunch Weasel-B," Draco said cheerily. "Making sure I'm comfortable sure is kind of you. You're really going for the gold."

"I'll kill him Harry. I swear I'll kill him!" Ron hissed.

Harry groaned loudly and grabbed his own pillow, shoving it over his face.

"You've made your lover angry Weasel," Draco snickered. There came a soft knock on the door. Ron turned and glared at Draco in the dark before he told the person out in the hallway to come in. The door opened a crack and all Draco saw was Granger's silhouette.

"Are you guys sleeping yet?" she whispered.

"No," all three of them replied in unison sounding a tad bit annoyed. She sounded upset.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I've just had a thought," she muttered standing next to the door. Her voice was quivering.

"What is it?" Harry asked sitting up. He made room for her to sit down next to him and she did.

"It smells like three different kinds of cologne in here," Hermione whispered making herself comfortable. Draco rolled over, holding the pillow Ron had thrown at him against his chest. Hermione saw that Ron had no pillow at all and she shook her head.

"What's going on then Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I've just been thinking about my parents," Hermione said quietly. "What if the Death Eaters go after them?"

Ron shifted on his mattress, the springs creaking under his weight. All was quiet for a few minutes.

"The Death Eater's problem is with me. Not you and your family Granger," Draco said after a pause.

"Then why don't you find somewhere else to stay and keep Hermione out of danger?" Ron spat from across the room. Draco let out a frustrated growl that he muffled with Ron's pillow.

"You think I want to be here Weasley? Let's get one thing straight right now because I'm not going to explain this shit to you again-"

"Malfoy," Hermione said warningly.

"No. This is something that needs to be said," Draco snapped standing up. "I know you can't stand the fact that I'm here Weasley. I'm sure none of you can. But you better believe I don't want to be here either. Because me being here means I have _nothing_ else left in this world. The fact that the Golden Trio is my last resort means I've hit rock bottom. It means that I'm never going to see my family again. It means that I'm most likely on the same list as Potter and the Death Eaters won't stop until neither of us are breathing. And at the moment anything looks better than this. So say the word Weasley and I'm gone."

"Draco," Hermione said quietly. She sounded worried. It was hard to see her expression in the dark.

"Say the word," Draco repeated a little louder.

"_Leave_," Ron said simply, sounding a little too cheery. Draco chuckled derisively and threw Ron's pillow back at him.

"Gladly prick," he snarled.

"Draco!" Hermione said quite alarmed as he walked towards the door.

"Malfoy wait," Harry said. In a flash Hermione had her back pinned against the door, her arms stretched across it blocking his way off completely.

"Granger, move," Draco growled. He felt confused. Granger was trying to stop him from leaving? He felt something change inside of him. What did that mean exactly? His gray eyes narrowed.

"You are _not_ going anywhere," she said firmly. "Sit down Malfoy."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you mudblood?" Draco snarled. He didn't know why he'd said it… The words just sort of left his lips dripping with anger. Dripping with pain. He pulled out his wand and it glowed red in the dark. "Get out of the way _now_, Granger, before I move you myself."

"That would be a stupid thing to do," Harry said standing up. He didn't have his wand out but Draco could just bet he looked angry. Ron was already on his feet.

"You two sit down as well," Hermione glared at her two best friends in the dark. "He won't do it. He's just angry."

"I cannot believe you are sticking up for this git!" Ron yelled. Hermione pulled out her wand and it glowed blue, bathing the room in purple light as her and Draco's wands cast shadows across the ceiling. She uttered something under her breath, casting the sound proofing charm. "He's standing there with his wand on _you_ and you're telling _US_ he's not dangerous? It's _MALFOY_, Hermione! What the hell is going on? Ever since you two have gotten here you've been hanging all over him and you've been all buddy buddy and it's sickening! He is the _ENEMY_! Have you forgotten all he's done to us?"

"No Ronald. I haven't. But unlike you I have a little more compassion. And I have a little more _faith_ that people can change. You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't you see? He's been put in the same boat as Harry! And he's in just as much danger. If we let him leave now, the Death Eaters will have him in a flash and I don't think it's your _right_ to condemn him to death because you're too childish to put your differences aside," Hermione snapped, her voice quivering. "I can admit that when I first saw him walk into my kitchen that I was a little more than displeased. But then I remembered his circumstances. And I can honestly say that had the circumstances been any different I wouldn't have given him a chance. I would have laughed in his face until I passed out. But he needs us-"

Draco let out a snort.

"-no matter _how_ much he wants to deny it. We're his only hope and if he sticks with us he can avenge his parents-"

This time it was Ronald who snorted. "They don't deserve to be avenged."

And that was it. Draco turned on Ron, threw his glowing wand to the floor, and lunged at the red head in the dark. Hermione could see fists swinging. Harry jumped in immediately pulling the two forcefully apart.

"Ron I hate to say this but you're being a prick!" Harry yelled as he did so. Hermione picked up Draco's glowing wand and the red immediately disappeared. She set it down on the foot of Harry's bed and sighed, turning on the small lamp. Ron's nose was bleeding and Draco's lip was busted. She sighed and shook her head.

"Malfoy is not going anywhere," Harry went on. "Got that? I know that his family wouldn't do the same for us but that's what makes us different from them. Get it? We can't be like Voldemort and the Death Eaters and hold a grudge. It doesn't mean you have to like him Ron. It doesn't mean _any_ of us have to like him," he added giving Hermione a sideways glance. "And it doesn't mean he has to like us. But we're all bigger than this, and we're quite capable of being civil."

"Noble as always Potter," Draco said under his breath. It was hard to tell if this was an insult or merely an observation. Harry chose to ignore the comment.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said. He looked at her, his cheeks tingeing pink slightly as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah. Whatever," Ron snapped before he sat down on his bed looking quite bad tempered. Hermione let out a deep breath and ran her hand over her face.

"You guys are going to be the death of me," she murmured in a matter of fact way. She then took her wand and it turned blue. She pointed it at Ron's face and the blood disappeared. She then turned and did the same to Draco's lip.

"Thanks," he grumbled, walking to his own bed. He laid down and stared out of the window again. "I think it's going to rain," the blonde muttered. And as if on cue, thunder boomed outside of The Burrow. "I miss home."

Harry and Ron were still staring at him as though he were a giant pink elephant that had just materialized out of thin air, but they seemed to be getting used to the idea that Draco Malfoy was indeed having a sleep over with them at The Burrow. They didn't even seem to notice that Hermione had just used magic.

"I miss you being at home too," Ron said scornfully.

Draco remained quiet and Hermione sat down again.

"What I can't understand is how did the Aurors know we were being attacked?" she asked Ron. He smiled at her.

"I can answer that," he said proudly. Draco coughed, as though he were trying to cover up mocking laughter.

"Shocker," he whispered. Ronald hadn't heard him.

"Dad told me that the night they picked that prick up," he said nodding in Draco's general direction, "the Aurors went and set up Death Eater wards around your house before Malfoy even got there. Malfoy's been under constant surveillance since. And now, so are we. But it's not like Harry wasn't already."

"So Malfoy," Harry started out casually. "Why is Voldemort after you?"

"I don't know," Draco said simply. "I don't know why any of this is happening."

"Were you going to be a Death Eater?" Ron asked. It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I don't know," Draco repeated. "Maybe… Not anymore obviously."

"At least he's honest," Harry said, although his tone was clearly disapproving and not even the slightest bit surprised.

"Did you want to be one?" Ron continued.

"Sure why not?" Draco snapped, glaring at Ron.

"And my parents are letting _him_ stay here?" Ron asked, pointing at Draco as though he'd sprouted horns.

"Again. I don't know," Draco said, getting more irritated by the second. He stared at Ron through his cold silver orbs. "Do you think I woke up wanting to be a murderer? Nothing was definite when it came to that touchy subject. I wanted to be like my father-"

"Yeah. That was your first mistake," Ron interrupted.

"You know what? Why am I even telling you this Weasel-B? It's none of your business!" Draco turned his back to them.

"That's a big decision to have to make," Harry said. "It's understandable that you'd be unsure."

"You don't have to be nice to me Potter," Draco mumbled. "You're not going to hurt my feelings."

"Well. You've almost got as much pressure on you as I do," Potter went on. Draco turned ever so slightly. "Everyone expects me to save the wizarding world. And in a way I'm sure your father's circle expected a lot from you too. Especially regarding me. Am I right?"

"Yes. Sort of," Draco said slowly. "I got tired of hearing your name. Usually they used me to keep tabs on you. I didn't really. Most of the time I just told them you were still stupid and still ugly. They didn't like that much."

To Draco's surprise both Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I figured if I put as much time as they wanted me to, into watching you, I'd one, become your stalker, and two, flunk all of my studies. So I pretty much just told them that you didn't seem to be planning any sort of war against the Death Eaters and went on my way.

"It really did make me hate you more though, Potter. You have no idea what it's like to hate somebody a considerable amount already, and then have to talk about them constantly. Sometimes I think the Dark Lord is a petifile or something because you're _all_ he talks about."

The four of them were silent.

"Oh," Ron began, "And my father told me earlier that your parents will be kept safe as well. We sort of got off that subject…"

Hermione sighed with relief.

"He already has them personally guarded while they're on their business trip," Ron said.

"That's so good to hear," Hermione muttered. "Well. I guess I should let you all get some shut eye. I know how hard it's going to be for you to get up in the morning. I suppose I can return to Ginny's bedroom. Although her and her friend were really getting on my nerves when I left them."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"They were obsessing over Malfoy," Hermione said with a giggle. "Ginny's a little worried but you can tell she's still pretty excited to have some new meat in the house. Ha. She keeps saying how she can't believe Malfoy is in her brother's room. You're causing quite a stir Draco," she added.

"Mmmm," Draco hummed sleepily. "Tell her I'll sign her boobs in the morning."

Ron looked livid, his eyes bulging slightly.

"I'm only joking Weasel-B," Draco yawned. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

**A/N: I am stopping it here. I must say I am incredibly happy with the reviews. I love you guys so much! You rock. Thank you for the input. So here's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon. **


	12. The Dreaded Walk

**A/N: Okay. I know it's been a while. But here's the newest installment to Draco Lucifer...Granger? I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**-Jessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. All belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

**Draco Lucifer… Granger?**

His eyes opened in the morning and fell upon his covers where he saw the dim light against his legs. Draco rolled over and once again looked out the windows to see that the storm hadn't yet passed. The murky gray rain clouds swirled outside and he yawned and laid there for a long moment to realize he was the only one in the room… And then everything came flooding back to him and he felt a wave of nausea come over him.

"I'm at the Burrow," a small tired voice whispered inside of his head. He ran a pale hand over his face and let out a sigh.

"I'm at the fucking Burrow," he repeated, only this time it was aloud. The rain fell softly against the window and he sat up, the covers falling away from his chest. He then put his face in both of his hands and rubbed at his eyes.

"This is not really happening," he groaned.

"You bet your life it is," that tiny voice answered back again.

He listened for a moment to the sounds around him and he realized he didn't hear anything coming from outside of Ronald's bedroom door. RONALD'S bedroom door… For a moment he thought that maybe the sound proofing charm that Hermione had cast the night before hadn't extinguished yet. But he figured she'd taken that off when she went back to bed… A cold feeling spread through Draco's stomach and slowly inched up into his throat… He didn't know why he was suddenly on edge… He figured that the Burrow would be noisy during the day seeing as so many were packed under one roof. So where was everyone? He sat up slowly just as the door opened…

Draco drew his wand and pointed it at the intruder when he realized it was only Harry coming into the room.

"Whoa! Malfoy! What the hell?" Harry snapped ripping his wand from his pocket and pointing it back at Draco. He quickly threw his hair out of his face and took a defensive stance.

"Oh," Draco murmured, letting his hand drop and rest at his side. "It's only you…"

Harry stared at him questioningly for a moment and then also put his wand away.

"You're pretty jumpy aren't you?" he asked, sitting down on the bed he'd slept in the previous night. He leaned against the wall and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco looked at his adversary for a long time before he answered. It was clear to Harry that he was weighing his options in his mind. He could tell Potter to sod off. Or he could talk to him… He would most likely be staying with them for a bit so telling him to sod off wouldn't be his best bet… He was debating on taking that option anyway.

"This is all new to me," Draco said. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I'm not used to having to be on high alert every second that I'm breathing…"

"Welcome to my world," Harry murmured. He pulled a snitch out of his pocket and Draco recognized it as one of Hogwarts'. He figured it was probably of sentimental value to Potter. "We were going to go play some Quidditch after the rain clears up… You can come if you want."

"You don't have to be nice to me Potter… Nothing's changed. Not really anyway…" Draco replied awkwardly.

"Well if you really think about it, it has. You said so last night in a way… You said the fact that you were here with us meant that you had nobody… None of us would've ever thought that we'd be spending our summer with you Malfoy. That's a sign in itself…"

"Yeah…" Draco muttered. "Sorry bout that…"

Harry looked surprised for a second and then shrugged. "It's no matter. Not your fault anyway."

The two of them fell silent for a moment.

"You know how you said that people expected a lot from you?" Draco asked thoughtfully. He wasn't looking directly at Harry but he was fiddling with a loose thread in the quilt he was laying under.

"Yeah," Harry said. "They think I'm the one to save the wizarding world…"

"Right… Well I used to have just about as much responsibility on me as you do… They expected me to be the one to deliver you to the Dark Lord seeing as I was the one that was so close to you everyday… And if I didn't do that they would execute my family… They wanted me to be the one to bring down muggle borns and half-blooded wizards and put an end to it. "

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what Malfoy was saying.

"Wait… So you think that they murdered you parents because you didn't-"

"Because I didn't bring you in… It's really the only thing I can think of… But I wasn't supposed to go after you until school started so I just don't understand it…" Draco muttered. His fists were clenched as he spoke.

Harry became silent as the wheels began to turn in his mind.

"It sounds like something else happened Malfoy," he said after a moment. "How can you get punished for something you hadn't failed to do yet?"

--

The rain let up around one that day, although the sky was still a dark murky gray. Hermione and Ron were outside playing a bit of one on one Quidditch when Harry and Draco came out of the burrow, Draco dressed in some of Harry's clothing.

"Hey guys," Harry said with a smile. Hermione and Ron touched down and approached them from across the yard.

"Hey," Hermione said smiling at both of them. Draco nodded at them from behind Harry. He wasn't feeling overly friendly but he didn't see a reason to be rude either. Ron didn't acknowledge Draco's presence at all.

"We were thinking of going for a walk," the redhead said. "Hermione's been beating my arse all morning."

Harry laughed and clapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Who says a girl can't play the game?" she asked with her chin up. "You want to come Draco?"

Draco looked rather surprised at Hermione's offer… Yet he was thankful. It made him feel welcome.

Ron cringed slightly and it became clear to the blonde that Ron was trying to ignore the fact that he was there.

"You know… I don't think I will… I'll just er… hang around here I guess. Maybe see if Mrs. Weasley needs help with anything," Draco said staring down at his feet.

"Like I'd want to leave you here, alone with my mother, Malfoy. Think again!" Ron said. "You're coming."

"Oh am I?" Draco asked his gray eyes narrowing. The two of them advanced on each other.

"Oh get off it, will you?" Hermione snapped coming between them. "We're going for a walk and Draco doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to. Even though Harry and I wouldn't mind it if he did decide he did want to, Ronald!"

"And if we leave him here I might come back to my family dead in the living room! Or he might end up molesting my little sister!" Ron cried dramatically. "I don't think so!"

"You're being ridiculous Weasel!" Draco yelled. "Why would I want to kill your family? Or do anything so disgusting to the Weaselette? If I was going to do any of _that_ I would've already done it last night!"

"_Not_ helping," Hermione snapped quietly glaring up at the blonde.

"See? He's thought about it!" Ron screeched.

"Now you've done it," Harry sighed at Malfoy, grasping Ron on his arm, preparing to hold him back.

"Not until just now you retard!" Draco bellowed disregarding what Harry had just said and continuing his argument with Ron.

"Alright!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from across the yard. She was coming towards them with a rolling pin in her hand and all three boys backed away looking completely alarmed. Hermione gave them all a puzzled look and figured they had all probably, at one point or another, had a bad experience with a rolling pin. She snickered to herself. "What on Earth is going on out here now?"

"They're having a small disagreement," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well it didn't sound very small to me! You're spooking the chickens!" Mrs. Weasley said motioning at the birds that were fleeing across the lawn, trying to get away from all of the noise. "What's this commotion about?"

"Mum, I was telling Malfoy he had to come with us on the walk because I didn't want to leave him alone with you," Ron began.

"That's rubbish. Why don't you want him to stay here with me?" she asked.

"He's afraid I have murderous intentions," Draco grumbled, glaring at the redhead. "Honestly…"

"We were just trying to get him to come on the walk with us, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "Harry and I don't mind… We decided it would be easier if we all got along."

"And when did you two decide this?" Ron snapped looking as though he'd just been slapped in the face.

"When you two were still asleep," Harry said. "We both woke up early this morning…"

"Well why would I want to go anywhere with this one now?" Draco asked glaring at Mrs. Weasley's youngest son.

"I think you should, Draco," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Do you like the outdoors?"

"I don't really know…" Draco began, before he looked down at his shoes again.

"What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you ever been hiking or exploring?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The fact that his mother was being so civil to his worst enemy was making Ron look more sour by the minute.

"Actually not all that much. Usually after I got home from school my father would keep me locked up in the house the whole summer unless I was going to stay with one of my friends. And that didn't happen very often either…"

"Wow," Ron began. "You're weird…"

Draco looked up and glared at him just as Mrs. Weasley smacked her son on the arm.

"I thought we'd established that already," Draco said with his eyebrows raised. "I'm not like you guys… At all. I'm just a socially inept loser," the blonde shrugged and wandered off into the Burrow with his shoulders slumped.

"Now look what you've done," Hermione growled before she went after Malfoy.

"Oh come on Mione! He just wants everyone to feel sorry for him!" Ron yelled. This earned him another swift blow from his mother.

"You listen to me right now, Ronald Weasley," she began. Harry knew this was going to be really awkward so he followed Hermione into the house. "I don't know where my son went but you're behaving abominably! That boy deserves a little sympathy. He just lost his parents! Now I know you two haven't always seen eye to eye. I know that none of you, Hermione, Harry, or Draco have ever gotten on with each other but you'll learn how to! Because he needs us! You understand me?"

Ron looked stubbornly down at the grass.

"Do you understand me?" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"Yes mother," Ron said quietly. He was glaring at his shoes now.

"Look at me Ronald!" she ordered. He did as he was told.

"Do you understand me?" she asked again.

"Yes mother," he said, looking into his mother's red and angry face.

"Now I want you at some point today to go and apologize to him-"

"Aw! Wha?" he began to protest.

"-And you make him feel welcome here. You hear me? No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Mrs. Weasley said turning away from her son. "I swear. I don't know what's gotten into all of you all of a sudden."

She walked away grumbling darkly to herself as she entered her kitchen.

--

"It'll be alright," Hermione said soothingly. "You've just got to give it some time and perhaps he won't be so threatened by you."

"I don't get why he is," Draco began. He sounded muffled as Harry approached Ron's room. "I'm not here to start trouble."

"One might not be so sure. You've been fighting with Ronald since you got here," Hermione said. Harry looked through the small crack in the door to find Hermione sitting next to Draco with her arms wrapped around him. He soon realized why Malfoy sounded so muffled. His face was buried in Hermione's shoulder.

"Weasley was fighting with me since I walked through his kitchen door," he muttered. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something. I would've never even thought that one day I'd see what Weasley's house looked like either way. I sort of want you all to see my house now."

Harry watched as Draco's hands went around Hermione's waist and he didn't know what to make of this new development. He backed away from the door with his hand to his mouth. He then moved forward and lifted his hand to knock, hesitated and then backed away again.

"I never even would've thought that I would talk to any of you enough to really know as much as I do… I only knew what I assumed," Draco went on. "And my assumptions were wrong… Well except for my assumptions about Weasley. I was right about those."

Hermione giggled. "He just doesn't catch on as quickly as Harry and me," she replied. "We understand the importance of all this. And we want to help you, Draco."

"Can I ask you something?" Malfoy asked. He pulled away from Hermione for a moment but didn't take his hands from her.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"How did you know I wasn't going to hurt you last night? When I was holding my wand on you like that?" he questioned her with his eyes downcast. "I'm not proud of the fact that I threatened you… I suppose I'm just wondering…"

Hermione smiled and brushed a strand of his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. That was the first time that Harry had seen Draco Malfoy let anyone touch his hair.

"Because I have more faith in you than that," Hermione replied. "I know you're a good person. Despite what you've done in the past. And I believe that with better friends you can better yourself as well. I'm here for you and in time the other two will be too. They just haven't fully soaked in your situation yet," Hermione said. She put her hand on Malfoy's cheek. "You'll see."

"What if there's been too much rivalry between all of us?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," Hermione said. "Just try your best and I know that they will too…"

"Or Potter will and I'll have to sleep with one eye open with the Weasel," Draco grumbled.

"Word of advice, Draco," Hermione giggled. "Stop calling him Weasel. And he'll probably stop hounding you… Have you ever noticed how we used to call you Ferret and you call him Weasel? They're kind of the same thing."

"I never realized that," Draco muttered.

"You'll be okay Ferret Boy," Hermione teased. "We all just need to adjust to the change."

"Ferret Boy?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll teach you," Draco said. And before Harry knew it, Draco had pounced upon Hermione and was rough housing with her. It was then that he knocked.

Draco hurriedly sat up and separated himself from Hermione.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Harry muttered. "I was just going to see if you two were still up for that walk…"

Hermione stood, a tad bit red in the cheeks.

"Yeah," she said. "Are you Draco?"

"Sure," he muttered, refusing to look Harry in the eye. "Is um… Ron coming?"

"I don't know yet," Harry began. He didn't know how he should take what he just saw. Did this mean that Hermione and Draco were becoming an item? Or did it mean they were friends? He himself had messed around with Hermione in that way before but he wasn't sure what Malfoy's intentions were… and he intended to find out. "He tends to hold grudges… But then again don't we all?"

Draco shrugged.

"We'll play it by ear then," he replied. And the three of them went downstairs.


End file.
